HER LAST CHANCE
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: CHAD AND SONNY GOT INTO ANOTHER FIGHT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW THAT IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE THERE LAST AS A COUPLE. SONNY GAVE UP AND LEFT WITHOUT LETTING ANY ONE KNOW WILL SONNY COME BACK TO SO RANDOM OR IS SHE GONE FOR GOOD CHANNY PLZ REVIEW
1. Preview

**HER LAST CHANCE**

**(TRAILOR)**

**Sonny was doing great with her new life until she made a wish.**

**She changed everything and now she has only one **

**Chance to make things right again.**

**Will Sonny make the right decision or will every thing she worked for**

**go down the drain???**

**Staring:**

**Sonny Monroe-Demi Lovato **

**"Leave me alone Chad i hate you! I wish i never came here!"**

**"You don't love nobody but your self!"**

**Chad Dylan Cooper-Sterling Knight**

**"Do you Sonny do you really?"**

**"Why can't you face the fact that were ment to be!"**

**Tawni Hart-Tiffany Thornton**

**"Sonny where were you earlier?"**

**"Chad loves you!"**

**Nico-Brandon Smith**

**"Dude where my cheese?"**

**"Meetball Mondays rule!"**

**Grady-Doug Brochu**

**"In my pants"**

**"To the meat balls"**

**Zora-Allisyn Arm**

**"I just like to wear Black"**

**"Cought red handed"**

**Will friendship be enough or will everything fall apart?**

**When love is not enough who is there to turn to?**

**"I loved you" **

**"You used me" **

**"I loved using you"**

**Will the Falls finally Fall?**

**or will So Random finally not be Random?**

**Stay Tuned for **

**HER LAST CHACE!**

**((((please review when i get 5 reviews ill start the story))))**


	2. IT'S OVER

**WOW I DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET 7 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STORY THAT MEANS ALOT TO ME**

**SO ALL MORNING AND DAY I DECIDED TO MAKE CHAPTER NUMBER ONE**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE **

**(((((REVIEW REVIEW))))**

**"HEY BRIANNA DO YOU OWN ANYTHING?" SONNY SAID**

**"SORRY SONNY NOPE I OWN NOTHING" I SAID**

**WELL ON WITH THE STORY**

"Leave me alone Chad! I wish I never came here!" I yelled running out of studio 2.

I can't believe I trusted him. Sometimes I just wish I was never in So Random maybe I would have a better life. I misses my family and my friends. I feel so alone now Chad made me the laughing stalk in Hollywood. I went to the prop house to find some one to talk to. I saw some apples on the table and I decided to grab one.

"Caught red handed!"Zora yelled and started to laugh this evil laugh.

"Uh-um Zora you scared me what you mean Caught red handed?" I asked and if I say so my self I was confused.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to scare you" she said while going to sit on the couch.

"Oh" I sighed I wasn't my self right now I wasn't the perky Sonny everyone knew.

"Whats wrong Sonny?" Zora asked me should I trust Zora and tell her what had happened to me today.

"Um-" I got cut off from Tawni

"Sonny where were you earlier? She said while putting lip gloss on her lips.

"Oh no where really...just arguing with Chad again" I said looking down on the floor.

"AHH what did we say about that name"Tawni said with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh are we really going to do that again?" I said I was annoyed with that already.

"Start what again?" Grady and Nico said at the same time. I wish I was in Wisconsin again normally I wouldn't let things get to me but this time Chad took things to far. I don't think I can ever trust him again.

"..Sonny!" Tawni started to clap her hands to take me out my thoughts

"oh sorry what did you say?" I burley got out until the door swung open what the heck was that about.

"what was that?" Nico asked looking frightened.

"I-I d-don't know...Nico you go check your the closest to the door" Tawni stuttered. This was weird nothing like this happened before, what was going on? Nico got up from his chair and slowly started to walk to the door but he just got grabbed and we all screamed.

"AHHH YOU GUYS HELP ME!" Nico yelled we all ran to the door to see Nico in a trap and was hanging upside down. With Chad laughing hysterically and a camera in is hand. This was it I'm tired of him doing things to us.

"CHAD! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" I yelled I was so mad at him first me now Nico was everything a joke to him. Wow thats weird usually that will be me.

"Sonny Sonny Sonny can we take a walk and talk about things" he said all smooth with a smirk on his face what was he planing now?

"No Chad we can talk right here now tell me what is your problem?" I said grinding my teeth together trying to keep my anger low.

"Please Sonny I promise I won't do anything again" he asked

"Yeah right Chad I don't trust you" I said angrily

"Do you Sonny Do you Really?" he said ugh that always got me mad

"FINE" I yelled

"Fine" he smirked and grabbed my hand but I pulled it away. We were walking down the hall towards my dressing room so we can talk.

"What do you want to tell me Chad?" I asked

"Sonny I'm sorry about earlier I didn't think that will get you so mad it was just a prank and Nico fell for it" he said while laughing I just opened my door to let us in. I went and sat down on the couch I really had nothing to tell Chad he hurt me and I don't want to be here anymore.

"So is that all?" I asked

"No Sonny I wanted to let you know I won ten bucks thank you" he said with a smirk so thats what he wanted to do rub it in my face.

"I told you Chad that I loved you and you laughed in my face. It's over Chad" I said while trying to hold back tears. Yeah me and Chad were secretly dating. But it was just a joke it was a bet that he had with the guys from the Falls that how long will it take for me to say I love you.

"Sonny I lo-love you too" he looked serious like he was reading a script. He was lying to me again.

"You don't love nobody but your self!" I yelled

"Sonny I'm sorry why can't you see were meant to be together" he said

"No not anymore you used me Chad and now I really can't trust you just leave me alone" I said while storming out the room. I ran to Marshall I was done I can't take it no more. I ran and knocked on the door hoping he was there.

"Well Sonny this is a nice surprise what can I do for you today?" he asked cheerfully

"Marshall I don't think I can do this any more" I said with tears falling down my cheeks.

"What are you trying to say Sonny?" he looked shocked now.

"I..I don't want to be here any more" I looked down holding my wrist so tight that my nails were starting to dig into my skin.

"Sonny please think this over. You can't leave So Random you made it what it is now. Maybe we can let you leave for a month or two and when you come back then you can decide to stay or leave for good what do you say a two month vacation?"

"yeah I think that will work out I need time to find myself and maybe I just need a little break. Thank you Marshall your the best. I'm going to go to my dressing room and pack now." I hugged him and ran off to my dressing room. I grabbed my over sized bag and got some of my clothes that I had over there and my make up in another bag. I decided to write a letter to let my friends know what would happen. I grabbed a paper and a pen:

Dear Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora

I'm sorry I had to leave ill be back in two months to tell Marshall my answer. I spoke to him and he thinks this will be the best for both me and So Random. Thank you for everything you guys done for me. I could never ask for friends better than you. Your the best friends a girl can have. I have to leave because I lied to you guys I dated Chad behind your back but that was the reason why I was sad today. I found out the only reason why he was with me was because of a bet...but I tried to forget about him and how much he hurt me. But its to hard I miss my family and friends back home I am going to finish the last two months of school at my old high school. And spend some time with my family. When the two months are over I will come back either to tell Marshall that I quit for good or to tell him I'm giving So Random another chance. Please don't be mad at my choices I made. I will hope to see you guys again. I think this is going to be the best I can't be here any longer with all that has happened to me. I started to loose my friends back home they think I'm going to turn into a Hollywood brat. Which I think will come true if I stay.. I just need a break away from all the commotion I need to find my self again. I am starting to be someone I never wanted to be so maybe this will be for the best. Oh and if you see Chad please and I mean Please don't let him know I left. I don't want him to know anything about me. I will change my number when I get home but ill give it to only the people I trust so be expecting a text or call soon. Don't and I mean don't let Chad have my number. I need to do this sorry for all the wrong things I done. It's over now and I can't fix my past. My world is falling apart and I feel so alone. I'm scared that this hurt will stay if I end up staying so this is why I need to leave. It's over and still don't know how this happened to me. But I'm sorry

With all my love Sonny Monroe

P.S I will miss you guys

see you soon bye for now but not forever

with that I grabbed an envelope and wrote Tawni in big red letters and I taped it to the mirror. I grabbed my things and closed the dressing room for the last time. I walked past the prop house and I stopped and I heard every body laughing. And making jokes for a new sketch.

"bye you guys" I mumbled under my breath and I was headed to my car in the parking lot. I turned around and a tear fell out my eye. It's over and I fell so alone this sadness is something I never known and I'm scared that this hurt is here to stay. I looked to my right and I saw stage 2 where the Falls were. I got into my car and left the studio and was on my way to go pack. I went to my apartment and packed some clothes and was finally on my way back to Wisconsin.

(MEAN WHILE BACK AT THE STUDIO)

Tawni was in the prop house painting her nails. While Nico and Grady were playing with cheese. And Zora was in her coffin.

"Dude where is my cheese?" Nico asked Grady looking under the table for his lost cheese.

"its in my pants" Grady said while laughing

"Dude I need that cheese for meatball Monday..Meatball Mondays rule!" Nico said while looking on the menu for Monday.

Zora came out and looked confused. She looked left and then looked right she noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Sonny?" Zora asked the group. And everyone just stopped doing what they were doing. And looked around.

"She hasn't came back for a while now. Where did she go?" Nico said. Looking for sonny he grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

_(RING RING RING)_

"Hello this is Sonny I can't come to the phone please leave a message at the beep love lots"

"Hey Sonny it's Nico we were wondering where you were at come to the prop house when you are done doing what ever your doing later" Nico said and clicked Tawni went to her dressing room and came back ten minutes screaming. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"Sh-She...left she is not coming Ba-back" Tawni stuttered trying to catch her breath. They read the letter and there jaws dropped they were in shock.

"How didn't we see this happing"Tawni said and fell onto the couch trying not to cry.

Everyone couldn't believe that Sonny was actually gone. Nico was mad that Chad used Sonny, Zora wanted to hurt Chad and Grady wanted payback. From everyone it hurt Tawni the most because Sonny was her best friend the only one she ever had. She tried to call Sonny but it only went to voice mail. Tawni didn't know what to do she didn't want to tell Chad but she wanted to yell at him. So she decided to run to studio 2 Nico, Grady and Zora all followed her. They never saw Tawni so mad before she went threw the doors and slammed them open to make a scene she didn't care she wanted to hurt Chad.

"Were the hell is that jerk Chad!" Tawni yelled everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at her.

**WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER UNO HOPE IT WAS GOOD **

**I KNOW IM NOT THAT GREAT OF A WRITER IM STILL NEW TO THIS**

**BUT LETS GET TO THE QUESTIONS **

**-WHAT IS SONNY REALLY RUNNING FROM?**

**-WHAT IS TAWNI PLANNING TO TELL CHAD?**

**-WILL SONNY MEET A LONG LOST TWIN COUSIN THAT LOOKS EXCATLY LIKE HER??**

**WHAT WILL BE NEXT TO COME WILL SONNY MAKE IT TO WISCONSIN?**

**(((REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER UP ON 12)))**

**LOVE BRIANNA**


	3. BRIANNA'S NOTE AKA AUTHORS NOTE

Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated Her Last Chance I was busy with 4th of July things on Saturday, and today I have major writer's block. Seriously it took me all day just to write 1 page. Then to top it off I start summer school tomorrow. I am truly sorry that I haven't updated I feel like I'm letting you guys down. But if it helps maybe the new chapter will be out by the latest tomorrow. Sorry I can't update but if you want go read my other story It's her Time to Shine well I have to go take care read my story its her time to shine. While I try to fight this writers block

luv lotz bri


	4. GOING BACK HOME

**Hey everyone sorry for updating so late i started summer school today.**

**yippie do da day lol**

**so i got some complaints on why i write like THIS well personaly i like it**

**it makes it look pretier to me. And when it looks all small it looks so plain and i don't like plain**

**so sorry if you guys don't like the caps in my a/n ill stop since its so annoying.**

**thanks to everyone for the reviews sorry agan that it took so long i had writers block and school.**

**Disclamer:**

**"Hahaha Brianna so doesn't own any thing! peace out suckaz!"Chad said and ran away**

**well on with the story p.s i dont like it as much i couldnt find any ideas**

**((((( NEW UPDATE ON 25))))**

**On WiTh ThE StoRy**

(SONNY POV)

I drove all day just around the city to the beach I didn't leave California yet I decided to take a plain back home so I had to wait three days to leave. I drove to this one spot on the out skirts of Holly Wood , it was up in the hills and it had a over look of the city. Since it was night it had a beautiful view of the city lights. Every time I would come up here it will give me peace of mind. I stood over the edge of the rail just leaning into the fence. I was thinking of everything that was happening, everything changed. I felt like I was the only one in the world right now, it was something that I never felt before. I was finally alone from the world...I was actually lost. I thought of calling everyone and trying to make things better again but I was scared, I was afraid for my life. I wanted to run to my mom and cry and make her take away all the pain. I hate to mention it but I missed Chad something didn't seem right last night over the phone he told me he loved me first. Something doesn't feel right it can't be just a bet...I'm just so confused. I knew we felt the same all the times we spent together why now, I really thought he was the one this time.

"Hey sonny" a voice said from behind me. I was surprised I didn't think any one knew where I was.

"How did you find me?" I said just standing in the same position as before I didn't want to see him. I just stood there watching the city.

"I saw you leaving earlier, I'm sorry." he said while staying in the same place.

"So you followed me?"

"In a way yeah but I needed to tell you I'm sorry for doing that to you-"

"Cut the act Chad. Like I said before you only love your self, you only care for your self, and it's over just leave me alone for once"I sounded dead I had no tone in my voice. I was tired of everyone treating me bad. Using me all the time just because I'm nice, I get stepped on.

"Sonny please here me out. I was scared we were getting to serious I didn't want to get caught up or anything-" I cut him off again

"Chad I'm done I don't want to hear your excuses any more they don't make sense. Its just a run around between you and I. And I'm quit tired of it" after I said that I turned to see Chad looking as sad as me. I didn't care I just walked past him and went back to my car. I started it and drove off, if I stay here any longer I probably would do something I would soon regret. I drove to the air port I decided to pay the extra hundred dollars to leave today there was a flight at 5:57. I was sitting in the waiting spot for flight 38 to Wisconsin, I called my mom and she said she would pick me up so I was all set to leave.

"Flight number 38 headed to Wisconsin now boarding." the loud speaker pronounced. I stood up and grabbed my things. I was in line I was finally going back home back to my family. I went and found my seat and I text Tawni telling her that I was on my way home, and not to worry. I turned my phone off before she could text me back I decided to sleep instead of hurting my self by thinking to much.

(MEAN WHILE BACK IN THE STUDIO)

"Tawni calm down please" a worried Grady said

"No Grady there both gone. Sonny leaves and all of sudden Chad is no where to be found. It sounds like they ran off together" Tawni said while stomping down on her 3inch heels. She was mad she knew something wasn't right. When she went to yell at Chad no one couldn't find him and he wasn't answering his phone.

"I don't think Chad would just leave Mackenzie Falls. He probably at his house or at a club, who knows?" Nico said while eating a sandwich.

"He is right, Chad won't leave the Falls" Grady said while eating a chocolate taco.

"Mm maybe the alien's from planet Zora came and took him away?" Zora said acting weird like always

"Why would they want him? I'm prettier than him! And I know how to sing"Tawni said while walking around and singing I'm a little tea pot.

"You guys are weird" a oddly familiar voice said from the door

Tawni turned around to see James laughing at them.

"What are you doing here James?" Tawni said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh no special reason just guest starring in So Random since Sonny wont be available. What happened did she finally realize you guys are freaks and ran for her life?" he said sarcastically

"Please don't mention Sonny. She is on vacation right now" Tawni said, she was sad again at the thought of Sonny.

"Oh sorry my bad"

(CHAD'S POV)

I just watched Sonny walk away I could tell I hurt her a lot. She was sad because of me. What did I do I just ruined the best thing I had. I hurt Sonny now she won't even forgive me. I hate my self right now, I love her she meant so much to me. Maybe this wasn't meant to be, but how did the whole Falls find out about us. Things were so perfect for Sonny and I, and if it wasn't for them I could still be with Sonny.

"I have to let her know what happened. I don't care what people think I am going to get her back" I said out loudly feeling confident again. But just then I heard a girl start to laugh behind me.

"Oh wow Chad your pathetic, you do know that right. See I knew you were going to plan something like this, thats why I had to follow you" a voice in the shadows said

"You followed me? Real mature Portlyn... I turn you down and you have to get payback by breaking me up with Sonny?"

"Ha ha You swear if you really cared for her, than you would have chose her. But someone was scared so now deal with the pain Chad." Portlyn said while walking out from the shadows laughing she was crazy, she officially lost it.

"Just leave me alone Portlyn!" I yelled I was getting mad it's all her fault.

"No Chad I don't have to, you are suppose to be with me! Your suppose to LOVE ME! Not little miss sunshine. What do you see in her Chad...you use to love me" she yelled

"Well news flash Portlyn I don't love you! I love Sonny and one day ill make it up to her again.-"

"Chad stop it already stop loving her! She left you she is never coming back!" she yelled

"what? What do you mean never coming back?" I asked

"I over heard her talking to Marshall she said that she quits and she never wants to come back again" She replied trying to reach her hand to hold mine but I just pushed her hand away. Sonny didn't leave I just saw her she couldn't have left.

"No she didn't leave I just saw her...Leave me alone for once okay!" I was tired of her and her attitude she use to be my friend, now I am doubting that she ever was.

"Fine then I will give you your peace Chad...when you feel like talking give me a call" she said and started walking away.

(4 HOURS LATER IN WISCONSIN)

4 Hours later in Wisconsin Sonny's plain finally landed. She walked to get her funky blue pink and green bags that Chad bought her when they went to Hawaii last month for there spring break off. She just looked at them and looked disappointed she wanted to cry all over again. She didn't get much sleep on the plain because the guy next to her had blond hair, so she kept thinking of Chad's golden blond hair that was so soft. Every moment she thought of the memories they had she felt another piece of her heart break off. Chad was Sonny's first real love, yeah she had a boyfriend back home but she never loved him like she loved Chad. She now had to learn to live with out him she had to force her self to forget him. She always wondered what would it have been like if they had everything out in the open, instead of hiding there forbidden love. She was in pain and the only way it will heal was through either letting time pass by or getting him back. She heard someone yell her name and she looked up to see a short little girl with brown curls combed into pig tails with princess pajamas on. She felt a little happiness when her niece Bella was running to her giving her a hug.

"Hey Sonny we miss you! I watch you on the TV" she smiled and her two front teeth were missing from the little 7 year old. Sonny was just hugging her and told her she missed her too. Finally Sonny was back at her old house she hasn't been home since she signed up with Condor Studio's she was happy to be home. Her mom told her to go to bed that they will talk in the morning. So Sonny slowly made her way upstairs to her old room she opened the door and everything was the same as it was when she left it. Her eyes got stuck on one poster though and when she saw those crystal blue eyes of a familiar star she was in love with, she started to cry. She noticed another poster of her friends back at So Random before she was on the show. She just fell on her bed and grabbed her pillow and hugged it crying into it. She had everything she wanted but in a blink of an eye it was all gone, she was slowly loosing everything she ever worked for. She wanted to talk to someone about her problems but everyone was asleep it was about to be 12 it took 2 hours for her to drive home. So she just decided to lay in her bed and think of her problems, she made so many promises to people that she was now breaking. She finally fell asleep around 12:30am.

Her mom woke up early that morning making Sonny's favorite breakfast. She knew her daughter was going threw hard times. Sonny walked down the stairs to a table full of food it smelled great.

"good morning Sonny, I made all your favorite breakfasts eat up we have places to go today" her mom told her while washing the dishes. Sonny didn't say anything she was still sad she just ate the food.

"Thank you mom the food was great where are we going to go?" she asked her mom

"Oh first were going to run some errands then go to the market and Wallie world to buy you some school supply's school is still in session for two more months." her mom said while clearing up the table. Sonny just nodded and went upstairs to get ready. They were out the whole day paying bills and going to the market. She was tired of being out, every where she went some one recognized her and asked for pictures and autographs. Sonny wished that she was just normal teen again she missed being able to go everywhere and not start a commotion. After the day was over she finally had time to her self she told her mom everything and her mom was actually proud that her daughter came home. She didn't think it was a wrong choice like Sonny was thinking it was. Sonny went into the family room to watch some T.V she watched reruns of her show she never knew how good of a actor she was till that moment. She flipped the channels till something caught her eyes.

"Sonny Monroe of So Random where is she now? Lead insider says that she had too much and quit the So Random cast. Did Sonny really quit one of American's number one teen comedy shows? What is the reason why she left? Stay tunned for your scoop of daily teen news, with Sarah O." Sonny's heart sank she didn't quit its been only two days since she been gone. Did someone really want her gone that bad to tell the press that she quit?

"Hello I am doing a live interview with one of Sonny's good friends so she says. Portlyn you say you were Sonny's best friend right?" Sarah asked

"Yes Sarah we done everything together we shopped, and got our nails done... we even crushed on Chad" Portlyn said while smirking. Something in her eyes said that she was up to no good.

"What! she was never my friend! That two faced back stabber!" Sonny yelled into the 42 inch plasma TV.

"Oh so you two sound like the best of friends. So who is this Tawni Hart she was pictured with all the time... every one believed the two co stars of there show So Random were best friends. But you say different? Why is that?" Sarah asked

"Well every knew Tawni just used Sonny because she was a nice person. Tawni only thinks of her self just like Chad does." Portlyn said back to her

"you keep bringing up Chad. Did he date Sonny or something?" Sarah asked

"Yeah she was dating Chad for a While behind everyones back apparently it was a forbidden love type. But in reality Chad felt bad for the girl, he just used her for publicity. And poor Sonny really thought he loved her but he didn't" she stated

"Why are you so confident that he didn't love her?"

"well first things first he never loved her because he loved me and still loves me. We been together awhile back but he told me that he could never love Sonny they way he loves me"

Sonny just sat there in disgust she couldn't believe what she was hearing form that interview. It made her want tho puke or run into a street full of traffic. No matter how bad she wanted to change the channel she couldn't she had to watch more.

"So were done with Portlyn we are going to Chuckle City and see what there point of views of Sonny are. Here in the set of So Random we find Nico and Grady. Hi I am Sarah O. in daily teen news were doing a scoop on the missing Sonny Monroe. How can you describe your co worker?

"well well Sonny is a one of a kind type of people. She made our rating's shoot out the roof when she joined our team. She was kind, sweet, funny, pretty, and beautiful-"

"Grady! Shh my turn I loved Sonny she was the best. She helped us so much" with Nico cutting in

"oh are you doing a show on Tawni Hart?" Tawni started to yell

"I'm a little tea pot-" Nico cut her off

"Please go on with your questions don't mind Tawni"

"So moving on where is Sonny now?"

"Oh thats easy she went back home..Oops I mean..um...she is uh.. I have to go" Tawni said and ran out.

"What Tawni no oh my god she has such a big mouth sometimes" Sonny said while falling back onto the couch. Hitting her forehead with her hand.

"so Sonny Monroe did quit?" Sarah asked

"What who told you that? She went off on a family emergency she is going to be back. Who told you that lie that she qui? Sonny Monroe is no quitter she is anything but that!"Grady snapped at Sarah

"who knew the G man had it in him"Sonny said being proud of her co star

"I'm confused Portlyn told me that she quit and she wasn't coming back. Which one of you are lying to me?"

"well its definitively not us. We loved Sonny she was one of our best friends we miss her. And were waiting for her to come back home to the Randoms. Where she belongs"Nico said

"Did Chad Dylan Cooper really date Sonny? Or was that a lie?" She asked the guys

"Sonny and Chad? Are you serious? Wow thats funny they hate each other. Every time they see each other they get int a dumb but hilarious argument. They can't help but yell at each other there always yelling fine or good at each other."Grady said

"smooth save Grady thank you"Sonny laughed at the TV she decided to call them to have a little fun with the show. She grabbed her phone and dialed Nico's number. She started laughing when she watched the interview and Nico's phone went off.

"yo yo this is Nico"

"Hey Nico tell Grady nice save" Sonny said laughing

"your watching us? Grady Sonny said nice save.. she is watching us wave to her!"

Nico said and started to wave to the camera and Chad walked in behind him laughing at Nico because he was still waving

"You know waving like that won't make your rating go up?" Chad said

"So Your the Famous Chad Dylan Cooper. What do you have to say about Sonny Monroe. Nico Says she is watching us" Sarah stated and Chad's impression was priceless he stood there in shock. Nico and Grady were still trying to wave to Sonny and talking to her on the phone.

"Sonny can we slap him please." a Perky Tawni asked into the camera

"Sonny wouldn't let you slap me! Touch me and I will make her slap you!" Chad said in a sarcastic voice like always

"Yeah guys please it will make my day" Sonny said and right when she said that everyone slapped him across the head.

"Looks like a certain girl is mad at you Chad. What did you do to her? This story is getting very interesting" Sarah asked

"yeah Chad what did you do?"Zora cried out from her mummy coffin.

"That's between me and Sonny okay got it.. get it.. good! Don't tell me what I did I already have to live in pain because of what I did I don't need all you guys to rub it in my face! Now leave me and Sonny alone. Stop trying to get information out of every one to find a story out of us now would you leave!" Chad yelled at the reporter

**Okay i kow this ch. is suckish. Sorry bout that i trully am.**

**((((REVIEW REVIEW)))**

**thanks for reading so whats coming on next with her last chace.**

**"I LOVED YOU!"**

**"YOU USED ME"**

**"I LOVED USING YOU"**

**Chad and Portylns scene on Mackenzy Falls!**

**Will things get bad? **

**Will Portlyn mess everyones lifes up even more?**

**What is she thinking??**

**Love Bri**


	5. MISSING CHAD

**Hey everyone sorry i haven't updated in a while let me explaine**

**my brother declaierd ww3 at my house so all week **

**there has been family drama and now im moving out so **

**as i was packing and taking down my posters i thought of some ideas**

**after i got done crying i decided to write this chapter. hope you like review please **

**it probably make me happy again =( im way too sad right now**

**reviews will make my day they trully will.**

**i dont own anything so thats the disclamer**

**oh yeah and just some wierd advice becareful what you say in your house**

**apparentally the walls have ears well i just assume because everyone knows**

**if i say anything i hate my life right now*tear***

**on with the chapter**

Wow he acted like he really cared about me again. Ha like that was true I'm still mad at him, he still hurt me. I just turned off the TV and went to my room. I walked up the the stars to my room I past all the pictures on the wall so many years spent here and now it feels like its my first time stepping in to this house. I went to my room and I sat on my bed, my room was girly it had pink zebra walls and pink stripped walls with black trimming. I remember last summer I was so excited about painting my room and finally doing something to it. Now I look at it, and it is cute .I looked around and I went up to the thing that wouldn't let me think. 'I love you Chad Dylan Cooper' I said my last words and I tore the poster down ripping it into two peaces. It felt good I looked at the other poster's in my room I tore them all down. All that was left was pink walls, it felt empty and made the room look bigger. I sat down on my pink and white bed and started to write some songs. I always loved to sing and write songs but I was always scared that I wasn't good enough. I don't think there has ever been a person who has heard me sing before. I guess a lot has changed for me since I went to Hollywood, I just never took the time to see what was happening to me. My phone started to ring I read the caller id and it said Tawni

"hey Tawn whats up?" I asked

"Nothing much just in the prop house bored. I miss you Sonny, its so boring here with out you. Even though it makes me the only pretty one, but I still miss you." she mumbled

"I miss you too Tawni! Tell everyone I said hi, and I miss them lots okay"

"Oh Okay, so did you see how mad Chad got in that interview? Man they didn't even tell me I looked pretty I'm so sad" Tawni wined

"yeah he did get a mood swing, and you looked pretty Tawni" I said comforting my friend

"I know huh I am pretty, I feel pretty too. Yay me but do you miss him you know?" she asked did I miss him? Well I missed the nice Chad the one I fell in love with does that count even though he is a three named jerk face ambassador of Jerksovolkia. Ugh the hate was in me again just the thought of his name made me want to gag, he can so have Portlyn they make a good couple dumb and dumber. But they will never make as cute of a couple as we did.

"Helllllo Sonny are you there" I herd Tawni yell on the other line she tore me out of my thoughts

"Oh sorry what did you ask again?" I asked acting like I was paying attention

" I said did you miss him?"

"Oh yeah that um yeah but no yet yeah and then no um..ugh I don't know" I stuttered out

"Someone Is missing her lover boy"

"what psh..no not even he wishes I did" I said

"Sure you don't. But you can't lie for ever Sonny I know people and you love him"

"Wh-what... n-n-no I really... plus I just told him I loved him because he said it first I didn't want to be rued. Plus he moved on he left me remember the reason why I'm like 10 million miles away." I said sadly

"Aw Sonny I'm sorry I hit him if that helps? Plus he sounds like he is going crazy since your not here. Thats actually why I called after the reporter left like a hour ago he flipped yelling at us asking why you left where you went. Things in that nature its pretty sad really." aw Chad was missing me

"well he has to to learn what happens when reality bites him in the butt!" I yelled even though I love him and miss him truth is I can't let that side come out.

"Sorry well listen Sun we have to talk again later but Marshall just called for a dress rehearsal and we can't be late you know how he is."

"Yea tell him I said hi and miss you Tawn talk to you later."

"Bye Sonny." I pressed the end button and reality started to hit me left and right. What was I doing? I miss Chad, I love him. I love everything about him. I miss my friends my job everything Hollywood was my life my home. I felt so lost without being there for some odd reason. I want to go home.

______________________Monday morning (Mpov)________________________________________

I was headed to the big brick arch way as I was headed to the red front doors. Everyone was looking at me and was pointing. I felt awkward a celebrity in there school. I kept hearing whispers here and there.

"Oh my God is that Sonny Monroe from So Random?"

"Ew she's back Hollywood called and said you suck!" I just ignored them and went to the front desk.

"Hi I am Sonny Monroe I'm new..excuse me um hello" I said trying to get the T. A's attention apparently she wasn't a fan. She just looked at me up and down popping her bubble gum and she gave me looks to kill. Yes she looked like she wanted to kill me.

"Ugh..Yeah? Do you need anything?"she said rolling her eyes and twirling her blond hair with her fingers, chewing the gum.

"Yes hi I'm Sonny Monroe. I'm new so I need a schedule I'm pretty sure Mrs. B sent my transcripts here from Condor Studios." I said in a perky tone I was in a way happy going back to school.

"and I care?" she snapped at me who does she think she is?

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? Talking to Sonny Monroe like that?" I snapped back no one talks to me like that.

"Well I am Antonia and I do know who you are and F.Y.I this is my school no little girl from Holly weird is going to come and take my crown. So just watch it Monroe this is my school"

a flash back stuck into my head

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper no one talks to me like that." Chad yelled getting mad

"Hi Chad, I'm Sonny and I can talk to you any way I want!" I yelled back

"This is my studio no little farm girl is going to take that away got it? Get it? good!"he yelled

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"Chad asked

"Oh were so good!" I said with a smirk

"Hello Miss Monroe nice to meet you. Sorry about Antonia she is a drama queen." some lady with a pony tale and a blackish gray suit was standing with some papers. Talking to me ripping me out of my flash back.

(Mean while back in Studio 2) (CPOV)

This was the tenth time I done this scene and It wasn't getting any better. I stood in front of Portlyn and she had this smirk on her face which meant no good.

"And Action!" the director yelled

"Cant you tell we are meant to be Mackenzie" Penelope cried out

"you never cared about me. Why would you care now?" I said dramatically

"But I loved you!" she yelled

"You used me!" I yelled back

"I loved using you!"

"You disgust me Penelope!"

"Cut okay good shot Chad wonderful take you done it perfectly." the director yelled

I just nodded my head and went off towards the cafeteria. Brenda gave me the usual a leg of lamb I sat at my usual table. But it wasn't the same I herd the randoms laughing at there table, they seem happy Sonny is gone I guess. I just stared at my food I wasn't really hungry that much. I just grabbed my tray and took it to the randoms table.

"can I sit here?" I asked looking down at my shoes. If I couldn't be around Sonny I guess it would help me if I was hanging out with her friends maybe I will feel a little closer to her.

"Chad your not welcome here" Tawni said while flipping her hair.

"I'll give you my leg of lamb" I stated and Gravy and Nico yelled at the same time

"sit by me" I handed them the tray and they started to wrestle for the food throwing meatballs at each other. I just looked at the floor and stayed quite.

"you miss her huh" Tawni said breaking the silence

"yeah I do a lot. Tawni I don't know why but I can't stop thinking of her" I said sadly

"I know we miss her to..who knew Portlyn was smart enough to hurt all of us like that. I had to admit I was going to do something to you and you would've hated us a whole bunch." Tawni said while now looking in the mirror she is worse than me.

"I know I hate my sel-wait what were you going to do?" I asked I was shocked what were they going to do.

"oh nothing really just paint your car blue-"

"Dumb its already blue that would hurt me so much."i said being sarcastic

"I wasn't done I was also gonna switch your shampoo with blue hair dye, oh and your body wash with blue dye to." she said while laughing I just sat there in shock

"you wouldn't" I yelped like a little girl

"you deserved it you hurt my best friend but since you cleared your name and you done it to protect her we decided to hold the prank war off for a while." speaking of my sonny I got out my phone and text her it was her first day of school. I been trying to talk to her but she ignores my calls and deletes my messages. But I still text her just to show her I'm sorry and I still care.

_'Hey Sunshine I miss you_

_sorry for the hundredth time _

_but I want to let you know I truly am._

_So how is ur 1__st__ day of skool? I hope ppl _

_are nice g2g love CDC'_

"your texting her again?"Nico asked while eating part of the lamb leg with the meatball sub

"Yeah but I doubt that she would text me back." I said with a sad face. Yeah I had a lot of those sad faces now. I wasn't the same after I herd that reporter say that she left. Its been 2 weeks since she left and I'm loosing my cool. Just than my phone vibrated in my pocket.

'_hey Chad I miss you too_

_I miss our little arguments_

_I wish I had a friend over here_

_school is horrible. I'm actually _

_acting like you too. P.s no one likes me_

_luv ur Sunshine'_

I read it and I was smiling she actually wrote back to me.

"you guys she wrote back she said school is horrible and no one likes her....and she is acting like me" I said with a smirk on my face I knew I would rub off on her. I just text her back.

'_I knew one day I would rub off on u_

_=) aw im sorry I can't be there _

_with you I wouldn't let them hurt u _

_=( sorry again_

I pushed send and I I decided to go back to my dressing room and call her.

"where you going?"Grady yelled

"To call Sonny she needs me" I yelled out and made my way to my dressing room.

(MPOV)

I was officially having the worst day at this school. No one likes me and they hate me. When I say they hate me they actually say it. I was really happy when I got a text message from Chad I was alone at lunch on this bench by the tree. So I decided to text him back. My phone started to vibrate again assuming it was a text but it wasn't, Chad was calling me. So I nervously pushed the answer button and slowly raised my phone to my ear. I haven't talked to him since that day at look out mountain when he followed me.

"Hey Chad" I said trying to hide my tears that I was crying because of these people making fun of me.

"Hey baby are you okay? Why you crying?" I froze when I heard him call me baby again. I felt like a little fan girl all over again. Just then Antonia came walking by me.

"Oh look here its Miss Holly weird calling her wanna be agent" she said laughing, I just rolled my eyes and started to talk to Chad as if I was with him again.

"yeah Chad.. I missed you I miss your blond hair and sparkling blue eyes." I said to make them get jealous but in a way I was hoping it will get us back together.

"Really? Sonny really?" he said and I could just imagine his beautiful signature smile that I loved so much. I noticed a certain blond was listening in on my conversation.

"Oh Chad Dylan Cooper... I really do" I said while laughing I missed this a lot

"well if thats true then I can say I miss your pretty hair, and your stupid cute laugh." I bit my lip knowing what we use to do after he told me that line.

"You know you would be so kissing my kissable lips right now" I said laughing just then someone grabbed my phone out my ear.

"hello who is this?" Antonia asked

"Its Chad Dylan Cooper who is this? And where is my Sonny at?" he yelled I herd him I didn't think I would I just tried to grab my phone but Antonia's clones held me so I wouldn't move. So I decided to yell

"Give me my phone back!" I yelled. I so regret leaving Hollywood for this crap.

"No! So any ways if this is the real Chad prove it! Come to Wisconsin go to Middleton High tomorrow. Till then I'll make Sonny's life a living hell" I swear I should kick my self in the face for leaving.

"okay ill go with the cast of So Random and we will bring Sonny back to where she belongs in Hollywood. Living the FAMOUS life and F.Y.I who do you think you are trying to make Chad Dylan Coopers Girlfriend 's life a living hell I can sue you for every thing you own!" she just handed me the phone and flipped her hair like Tawni does. Oh great whats going to happen?

"you better hope your fake CDC is going to show I highly doubt that the Chad I know would date you!" I got mad so whats this I'm not good enough for him? For some odd reason it made me mad

"Man I'm so tired of people like you first Portlyn now you and don't get me started with those paparazzi

that are now taking pictures of me just leave me alone okay!" I yelled and ran into the building trying to hide. After that mess at lunch Chad has been texting me sweet little messages and asking how to get to my school. I was actually excited that I would see my friends again. The day passed and it was time for me to go home, little did I know I was going to get attacked by cameras.

I opened the doors and saw a crowed full of paparazzi and news reporters, from every direction they were asking me questions. From the distance I saw a really mad Antonia standing by her car.

I rushed into the limo that had the limo driver holding a sign that said Sonny Monroe. I slowly went to the car and I got pulled in. I looked around and I didn't notice anyone except for the one who looked exactly like me.

"who are you?" I asked they looked so familiar but I wasn't really paying attention to who it was.

"wow Sonny Monroe doesn't recognize Shane Adam Grey? How rude after connect 3 guess stared on So Random." I slowly turned my head off the window and noticed Shane, Nate and Jason along with Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar.

"we saw that you decided to come home from Hollywood, and we were doing a show. we saw the paparazzi so we stopped when we knew who they were looking for. We thought you would need help going home."Nate said

"yeah thanks guys your life savors. My house is on that corner near 51st street. I thought you were ot the country for tour?" I asked I can't believe that my friends were here well kinda.

"yeah were on tour but were doing a show in the next city and decided to drop by and say hi" Jason finished

"hey this is my house thanks for the ride you guys want to come in?" I asked

"i wish we could but we have a hour's drive back, for the concert but well hang out another time." Shane said I gave them all a hug and got out the limo and ran into my house. That was a long and weird day.

**hope you liked please review **

**love lots bri **

**have any ideas please tell me **


	6. SUGAR RUSH, AND TEARS

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update. Like i said before there has been family drama and alot of it.**

**My mom has to go into surgery and im scared. I had to help my sister and my mom take care of my niece.**

**then i had 2 tests to do so ive been busy. Okay so ive been reading alot of Channy so i decded to give Channy a sorta little love scene in this ch.**

**hate me or love me idk but there is also some drama oh lala lol. but i hope you guys like the chapter thanks to everyone supporting this story it means alot.**

**please review they make me feel better. they really do and ill try to update this story more often.**

**Disclamer: "so chad do you think i should own swac now?" i asked giving him puupy dog eyes**

**"haha no, please don't make me laugh." he said while stealing my froyo **

**"hey that was mine!" i yelled**

**"well it's mine now. Peace out suckas" he said and ran away.**

**on wit the story **

After I got off the phone with who ever that girl was I forgot, I just went to my producer and asked for a couple days off. To my surprise he let me off for a week saying it cuts into my vacation time which I call my Chadcation time. But anything for Sonny I really hate when I hear her cry or when someone hurts her. I went to my dressing room which was like my other house because it had a lot of my clothes and other random things. I was packing a bag when I heard the door open then shut, I didn't turn around I already had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Chad where do you think your going?" a snobby brunette from behind me said coldly.

"What's it to you Portlyn?" I spat back rolling my eyes

"Well I need to know where your going so I can go to!" she wined what is up with her she gets me so mad.

"Well I'm going to take a role in this commercial. Its a small but crucial role very important for my image it's filmed in...New York I'm leaving today be back next week."I lied so she wouldn't think anything and try to follow me to Sonny.

"Oh sounds fun, can I go with?" she asked. You can go over my dead body.

"Sorry you can't see I will be very busy and won't have time for friends." I lied again I have to see Sonny.

"Oh...okay then good luck, what is the commercial about?" whats up with all these questions?

"oh just a commercial about some new clothing line. It's good for publicity to get my name known you know?" I said but it ended up sounding like a question

"Yeah well I got to go shopping bye Chad" she turned and walked out the room. And I finished packing some clothes but to my knowledge I only had Mackenzie Falls uniforms oh wow I'm going to stick out. Oh well I can't think of things like that now. I found some casual clothes I had and threw them in the bag and rushed out to to my car. I ran right into someone and fell into the ground.

"Watch where your going Munroe!" I yelled not thinking of what I just said. Normally when I ran into someone and crashed into the ground it will be because of Sonny.

"How dare you call me Sonny! I am so not a girl dude!" Gravy said while getting back up and dusting his self off.

"Sorry old habits you know. I miss her a lot." I said again not thinking what I was saying

"yeah, I know what you mean. You really have to loose someone to find out how you really feel about them." Gravy said.

"Yeah I know I never meant to hurt her so many times. To tell you the truth I never thought she would actually leave." I really did miss her. I missed her pretty hair her stupid cute laugh. Our daily bickering that was the best times I had over here, and with out her.. it's just another boring studio.

"well it's not all your fault we were being mean to her before you broke up with her. Tawni and Sonny were arguing a lot and it's mostly our fault but we did say sorry to her I thought things were cool again between us. I don't know." he started mumbling but it was hard to pay attention to him talk.

"No you guys didn't hurt her..she came to me and we were talking about the little fights she didn't hate you she loved how you guys challenged her. She left because of me. But yeah I have to go now if not ill miss my flight" I quickly grabbed my things and started to rush down the hall.

"Where you going!" Grady yelled at me I stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to bring my girlfriend back and away from Wisconsin!" I yelled back

"Oh wait up I want to go with you!" he yelled back then Nico came with a taco in his mouth

"Where you two going? I heard Grady wanting to go with you? Where to? I wanna go" he said while swallowing the food he was chewing. Gross!

"were going to get Sonny back" I told him and was trying to make Grady hurry up and pack.

"Oh I heard Sonny's name I'm in too" the blond chick said while holding a bag that was already packed. Nico and Grady came back with there things and with Dora I guess there all going.

"um what about your guy's show? Did you ask Marshall?" I asked wondering if they go. They could get into some trouble.

"It's cool, Marshall let us have a week off so he can look over some auditions for a guest star. It won't be a problem." I just nodded and started to walk out the hall to my car.

"don't scratch my baby I will hurt you if anything happens to her!" I yelled and everyone stopped running. They slowed down and handed me there bags so I can put them in the trunk. Everyone was in the car and we were off to the airport. We all got our tickets and found our seats in first class of course.

Nico and Grady were in one row, Tawni and Zora was in the one across them and I was by my self. I just kept looking at my wallpaper of my phone. It had a picture of Sonny and I. She was smiling and I was kissed her cheek. I fell asleep and next thing I noticed Tawni was waking me up.

"hey Chad can we talk?" she asked

"Sure whats up?" I asked

"I kinda need some advice on guys... I usually would ask Sonny but she not here. And if I ask Nico or Grady they would laugh and... Zora well she disappeared to who knows where." oh man why would she ask me this.

"Um can't you just wait like another hour, till we see her?" I replied

"No Chad...okay just listen I saw James my ex, and he said he wanted to go out with me again. Do you think I will make a bad choice if I go out with him again?" ugh I really don't like that James Conroy after he used Sonny last time I hated him.

"Ugh Tawn... yeah you should wait for Sonny. She could help you out with those things, I don't like him at all." I just rolled my eyes. Please drop it and leave me alone! I really felt uncomfortable around the randoms, except Sonny of course.

"Oh okay thanks any ways Chad. Sonny is really lucky to have some one like you." what did she mean by that please don't tell me Barbie likes me please don't let it be true.

She turned around looking and she turned back to face me and kissed me on my lips. I backed off. Wiping my lips off with my hand.

"What were you thinking of!"I yelled

"I was thinking that-" I cut her off making a disgusted face

"Thats it you weren't thinking your just like Portlyn.!" I yelled back

"You know what Chad, Portlyn seriously didn't pay me enough to kiss you I think I'm about to throw up. I Can't imagine Sonny like kissing you!"She yelled back getting up to leave, but I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What did you mean that Portlyn didn't pay you enough to kiss me? She followed us didn't she?" I said quietly so no one could hear.

"No she didn't follow us. But Chad please don't tell Sonny or Portlyn she made me do it...What did she do Chad she is like some weird Chad Stalker?" she started to tell me what Portlyn told her and made her do it if not Portlyn was going to take James away from Tawni. Man Portlyn was a sick twisted minded freaky stalker.

"It's okay Tawni..i understand you will do any thing for the person you love so they won't get hurt. Just don't do it again okay!" I told her she hugged me and went back to her seat. After a four hour flight of drama and Tawni ending up kissing me then reviling Portlyn's twisted plan to keep Sonny way from me I was finally in Wisconsin. I rented a car so we can drive to a hotel or Sonny's house. I rented a black BMW convertible. We got our things and I started the car and drove to the nearest In and Out. We all agreed that we were hungry so we ordered food and started to drive off to a two hour drive later. I was parking the rent a car in front of a white two story house. There was a big oak tree on the side of the house, and little shrub bushes surrounding the wall's of the old farm house. There was a trail going to the front door and some steps to go up the porch.

"Chad come on lets get out of here and go inside and see her!" Nico yelled. I just nodded my head. I turned off the car and we all got off I slowly walked up the trail.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper nervous?" Zora said while laughing her bitter cold laugh that freaked me out.

"Psh..me n-nervous? CDC does not do nervous." I answered back.

"Fine then go knock on the door first!" they all yelled at the same time

"Fine!"

"FINE"

"Fine ill knock" I gave up

"Good"

"Good!" I knocked on the dark brown door.

(SPOV)

I was in the living room watching T.V all alone while my mom went out shopping for some groceries when I heard some people yelling 'Fine' or 'good'. I decided to open the blinds to the window to see my friends from so random and Chad. Yelling back and forth. Wow he was telling the truth I actually didn't believe he was going to show up. Finally I heard a faint knock at the door and I left my position at the window. I opened it and saw everyone I smiled and my eyes went wide with excitement.

"Look Sonny I could understand if you never want to see me again but-" I cut him off and ran up to him screaming his name.

"CHAD!" I yelled jumping on him hugging him with all my might. I didn't notice that I knocked him down and we were laying on the floor. With everyone else laughing at me thinking I was crazy. I looked at Chad's sparkling blue eyes and smiled while bitting my bottom lip.

"Okay Sonny doesn't miss us lets just go" Tawni said trying to be sarcastic.

I got off of Chad and he started to get up dusting him self off. I got everyone from my show and brought them into a Sonny sunshine hug.

"Group hug oh my god I can't believe you guys are here. I made a mistake by coming back. I'm so sorry." I said hoping they would forgive me.

"No Sonny were sorry especially Mr. Cry baby over there" Zora said pointing to Chad and his smile dropped when he heard Zora call him a cry baby.

"I'm not a crybaby. Chad Dylan Cooper is no cry baby." he yelled

"aw Chad you are too a crybaby"

"am not!"

"Are too"

"Am Not!"

"You guys stop arguing thats so annoying" I yelled and everyone just looked at me like I had said something wrong. Then they started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking at Chad then at my friends then back at Chad.

"Sonny did you just hear your self?" Grady said

"Yeah I said it was annoying, and whats so funny about that?" okay this was bugging me now.

"Sonny, Sonny,Sonny you said that us arguing was annoying."Chad said hugging me I just looked at him and saw his jerk smile of his that I hated but loved at the same time.

"...yeah? And your point is?" I said what were they trying to say man I'm turning slow.

"Thats how we felt when you and lover boy over there always argued."Tawni said while putting lip gloss on her already shinny lips.

"Sorry you guys, want to come in side my mom's house? Ill give you the tour, then ill show you the animals in the back." I gave them the tour of my small but big house. Nico and Grady Shared one guest room and Tawni and Zora shared the other room. We only had two rooms available mine my mom's room was not a choice so Chad had to either share with the guys or sleep in the living room. Everyone was in there room getting things settled in except Chad. We were in my room he was laying on my pink bed and looking around the room.

"Wow Sonny you really loved pink didn't you" he said I looked around putting my pencil down I was doing homework.

"yeah that was my favorite color at the time. Now it's yellow" I said while turning around trying to finish my Geometry homework.

"Sonny I came all the way from Hollywood and your doing home work, can we talk? Or do something" he said while throwing one of my stuff cows at me.

"hey be nice to Captain Cuddles, what did he do to you?" I yelled, getting out of my chair and walking towards Chad.

"well what is he doing sleeping on my girlfriends bed?"

"Because he is good at cuddling with me" I said joking around sticking my tongue out at Chad.

"oh what? Now I'm here there's no need for him." I smiled and laid next to Chad putting my head on his chest. Hugging him I like this it felt like I was in my own little Chad heaven.

"I love you Sonny" he whispered in my ear and I got chills and I turned to kiss him I wrapped my arms around him and he deepen the kiss, he slowly moved his tongue on my bottom lip I opened my mouth and he was exploring my mouth with his tongue. A little moan escaped and he rolled me over and he was on top of me. He started to kiss my neck and lightly bitting my neck. I started to moan his name.

"Oh Chad." I kept saying it over while wrapping my legs over his waist. He started to lift my shirt up and taking it off. He started to kiss my stomach slowly licking my belly while I started to giggle. He sat up and I went to pull off his shirt, taking it off. Leaning in to kiss him again. Just then when he was laying me back down he started to grind on me and I started to moan again. We didn't notice that someone opened the door.

"Sonny! What the hell are you guys doing?" I heard someone yell I closed my eyes I didn't know who it was and I was scared to see who it was. But I had a idea it was my mom.

"Get up what do yo think your doing?" She yelled at me I grabbed my shirt and put it on and Chad was putting his shirt back on too. Everyone was in the door way just looking at my mad mom and me and Chad.

"I'm sorry mom"

"i come home and find a house full of people I don't know, I end up going to find you and your half naked with some random guy! What the hell is going in your mind!" she yelled slapping me across my face. The sting made my tears fall down my eyes.

"He is not just another random guy mom. I love him and he loves me! Oh and those people are my friends!" I yelled back crying and holding Chad's hand he just stayed quite, holding on to my hand.

"You don't know what love is Sonny! Your only 18 years old. I thought I could trust you I turn my back and your screwing every guy you see!" she yelled at me then stopped and started yelling at me again.

"I want all of them out my house now Sonny! There to never come back in this house again."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Munroe, I didn't intend for things to happen like that. Please don't be mad at Sonny we will be on our way." Chad said letting go off my hand and everyone went to grab there stuff.

"I can't believe what you just done Sonny he is bad news!" she yelled at me

"No you don't know anything about them! You been out my life since I was 16. you don't know whats good for me or not!" I yelled in her face and she just slapped me again and more tears started to fall out my eyes. I spited in her face and ran off down the hall, and down the stairs. I ran out the door to stop Chad and my friends. I caught them putting there things in there car.

"Chad I'm sorry about her. I love you" I said while hugging on to him.

"Shh its okay baby, I know it's not your fault. Were just going to get a hotel okay, ill call you when were settled in. I'll see you tomorrow okay." he said while kissing my forehead and letting me go walking towards the drivers seat.

"I'm sorry you guys." I told my friends and they all came and gave me a hug.

"It's okay Sonny were not mad at you. Will see you tomorrow okay" Tawni said while hugging me. They all got into the car and I watched them drive off.

"Get in the house Sonny now!" my mom yelled at me. I went back into my room slamming the door behind me. I ran to my bed and started to cry hugging Captain Cuddles.

**hope you guys liked my new chapter it was a little interesting. please review and **

**if you have any ideas for the Antonia girl for next chapter please tell me **

**live love Chad and cookies lol**

**love bri**


	7. TWEEN WEEKLY TELLS ALL

**hey everyone thanks to all who reviewed. I know I didn'y get much**

**but its okay i guess hopefully this chapy gets more reviews im looking to at least 35 or 40**

**so next update at 35 or 40 i think its a reasonable price.**

**yeah sorry for the long waite**

**(REVIEW REVIEW)**

I was crying so much I didn't notice that I fell asleep, till the alarm clock woke me up telling me it's time for school. I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I decided to go pick out some clothes and take a shower.

"Sonny time for school! Get up now!" I heard my mom yelling. She was still mad at me, I don't blame her though maybe I should just break up with Chad because things were great between me and her before he showed up. I also forgotten that I was still mad at him. I was finished getting ready and started my day for school since I wasn't talking to my mom I decided to walk to school, it wasn't that far from the house. I was walking and listing to my i pod, my favorite song came on. On the line by Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. I started to sing and I haven't noticed that I was already at school and everyone was laughing at me. Oh great I forgot about this school.

"UM Sonny please don't sing, your voice is awful!" Antonia snapped I just rolled my eyes and went to my locker.

"So I was thinking when Chad comes if he comes what should I do? I mean he is so cute he deserves a girl like me" she crossed the line I started to feel the blood rush to my face.

"Okay look. I don't care who you or your friends are I'm Sonny Munroe! No one talks to me like that!" I snapped I was tired from this drama with my mom at the studio now at school. When can I have a break for once.

"W-E-M-L" she said while making signs of letters with her fingers.

"What is that?" I asked I was confused who does that.

"It means what ever major loser!" one of her friends said.

"Oh wow who does that Antonia that is so old." I said while turning my back and walking to my first period class it was biology b. my schedule looked like this

**First per. Biology B-Mrs. Forbes**

**Second per. Art B-Mr. Soltystic **

**Nutrition-15 minutes **

**Third per. Economics-Mr. Haunn**

**Forth per. Speech- Mrs. Sharidian**

**Lunch-30 minutes**

**Fifth per. U.S History-Mr. Michalan**

**Sixth per. Am. Lit.- Mrs. Simmons**

**Advisory. S.E.R.F-Mr. Alberto **

My first two classes were good I started to like art class it was so much fun. Mr. S was funny and he was a great teacher. The bell rang to let us out for nutrition, I put my painting into the drying bin. I made my way out side to the covered lunch eating area and found a bench to sit on.

"wow such a Hollywood looser" Antonia passed by laughing with her friends. I just ingnored her and brought out my phone.

_'Hey Tawn where _

_did you guys go last night??'_

I put my phone down and looked around. It felt awkward, sitting alone. Even though back at the studio we had our own groups of friends we always had someone to sit with. My phone vibrated it had two text messages.

_'Hey SunShine. Were on our _

_way to take you away from school_

_CDC'_

I smiled when I read the message and replied back.

_'hey cutie cant wait to see you again_

_I miss you I wana go back home' _

I pushed send and went to read the next message. It was from Tawni.

_'we went to the Tipton Hotel_

_how were u last night?_

_IM PRETTY'_

I soon text her back and the bell rang for our next class to start. I got up and rushed off to the Z building. To my econ class we had a test but since I was new I just had to do a study guide. Class finished and I rushed to my forth period speech class. I had to do a about me speech. There were three people who went before me.

"Okay Sonny Munroe your next." the teacher said, I walked to the front of the class.

"Well as most people know, my name is Sonny Munroe. I am a actress of So Random in Hollywood my best friends are Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. I have a boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper, you guys are probably thinking didn't they break up? Yeah we broke up but then he came to visit me yesterday and we made up. My mom lives over here in Middleton and I live in LA. Lets see um well I came here so I can have a break from the fame, but I just found out that it was the worst mistake ever. I have no friends here and my mom and I keep arguing. This school is being rude and I really don't need to be treated like that. Well I'm done with my speech theres nothing else I can tell you due to publicity information." I finished waiting for the teacher to ask questions. There was like ten people who raised there hands to ask questions. I sighed and pointed at the brown headed boy.

"Yeah Sonny do you think people like me can have a chance with someone like Tawni?" I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew he didn't have a chance because she is still in love with James.

"Um I don't think Tawni is available any more sorry. Next question" I said looking at the students.

"Yeah I got one how is it it being CDC's SunShine." I recognized that voice I looked at the door and there he was with his signature smirk. Blond hair and sparkley blue eyes.

"OH MY GOD ITS...ITS CHAD DYLAN COOPER AHH!" all the girls started to scream. And I just rolled my eyes. The school bell rang letting us out for class, Chad signed everyones notebook and went towards me.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey back want to go check me out of this lame school?" I asked hugging my boyfriend as we walked out the class.

"Lets go have some fun with them people who don't believe your capable to date CDC." I started to laugh as he held my hand.

"Okay then lets go get some lunch." I said kissing his soft lips.

"Mm id rather have you" I playfully hit his arm.

"keep dreaming lover boy." we just started to laugh and made our way to the usual bench I been sitting in.

"Look at this Sonny found a friend to sit with" Antonia said while laughing she didn't know who it was because we were showing her our backs.

"You know your rep could be at risk sitting next to...her" I just stood up to face her.

"You know what Antonia he is my boyfriend! He has every right to sit with me" I yelled at her face.

"what happened to Chad did he finally realize how lame you really are?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"No Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend is not lame she is any thing but that." Chad said while getting up to show him self to her. All of a sudden we heard some girl scream. And now we were surrounded by a group of girls.

"so you were saying Antonia?" I said while rolling my eyes again. She just looked at Chad then back at me. Then made a face which meant she was jealous of us.

"Hi Chad, I'm Antonia your new girlfriend. I can make you more happier than Sonny can ever try." Antonia said while pushing me away.

"Sorry I'm not into the sluty hoe types no offense. But my heart is already taken by my Sonny, she is the only one for me." Chad said while walking to grab my hand and we walked off to the front office.

"Oh I almost forgot?" Chad said running off I just stood there wondering why he left.

"Are you coming Sonny?" he yelled and I smiled and ran after him.

"where we going Chad?" I asked when I caught up to him.

"well I have a surprise for you" Chad said running to a group of people. I was gonna ask who they were but it was just my so random friends wearing disguises. Weird I know.

"Sonny okay I got a plan to get back at that girl, who pushed you" Zora said while tapping her fingers together like Mr. Burns from the Simpson's.

"why you guys wearing a disguise?" I asked looking at there wigs.

"well we didn't want any one to notice us and have the poparooz come take pictures for Sherona" Grady said.

"Oh thats cool then so what's your plan to take me out of this jail and getting pay back?" I asked being very interested at there plan. Thats when Antonia came to yell at Chad for hurting her feelings. Like she had any.

"Sonny you little spoiled Hollywood tramp! Every one knows Chad is so my type and not yours he is suppose to be with me!" Antonia yelled at me and I started to laugh it was funny. I know normally I would be nice and all but come on look at her she freaking out because she wants Chad, who doesn't want Chad.

"okay I give up, you can have Chad" I tried to say with out laughing

"What!" Chad yelled

"Don't get mad I'm just being sarcastic. Look Antonia I've been with Chad for a while now, I'm not just going to let him go without a fight." I said thats when I started to remember all the things he has told me that day we broke up. As soon as the memories filled my mind, there was the hate again. I totally forgot about that, I was so sick of people hurting me at school I forgot how much Chad hurt me. I squinted when I looked at him, I realized I wasn't ready to for give him. He is the reason why my mom is mad at me in the first place.

"Sonny are you okay?" Chad asked I looked at him and looked at Antonia then back at my friends.

"No Chad, I'm actually not. I have to go" with that I ran off to the bathroom. I went to the end stall and I looked down and thats when I saw it. My heart felt like it sank into my stomach, as I read the head line of the Tween Weekly Magazine. How did they know I decided to take out my cow style phone. I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello Sonny what's wrong?" she said in a worried voice.

"No mom I'm sorry how I acted with you last night, can you please pick me up from school." I said while whipping the tears from my eyes.

"Did he hurt you Sonny?" yes he hurt me so much I would have done any thing to get him back but now, I don't really know??

"No mom he hasn't...I just want to stay away from school theres, too many people keep bringing things up" I sighed closing my eyes not wanting to do what I am about to do.

"Okay Hun ill be there in ten okay just get your things ready and meet me at the attendance office."

"Okay mom see you then thanks"

"No problem baby girl" my mom said and hung up her side of the line.

I walked out of the bathroom and went towards my locker and I saw Chad standing there waiting for me. 'okay Sonny you have to do this, its now or never.' I love him so much but I just can't be with him right now.

"Hey baby are you okay?" he came up to me pulling me into a hug. I just stayed quite. I looked at him trying to memorize every little feature in his face. His shinny soft blond hair, his signature smirk, the way his eye sparkles. I just went and hugged him back, who knows if this is the last time I will ever hug his perfect muscular body. I looked into his crystal blue eyes, and a tear escaped from my eye.

"Sonny..." he started to say when he realized what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Chad...I love you but-" I was cut off by Tawni

"Oh good you found her! Now we can leave out of this scary place." she said while texting someone.

Chad just looked at me with hurt in his eyes. That was when I knew I was about to hurt him this time.

"Sonny what are you trying to say?" he asked looking into my eyes. Why is this so hard to do? I stook a deep breath and opened my mouth then closed it. I grabbed his shirt and kissed his soft lips. I couldn't do it. Well not right now.

"I love you Chad" I said while breaking apart from our kiss. He smiled and kissed me back.

"I love you more Sonny, you scared me I thought... that your were going to...leave me..." he was right I was going to leave him but I couldn't do it.

"Chad go back to L.A I have to finish what I started by coming out here." sighing and looking down here it goes.

"Not with out you."

"But you have to. This is for the best I have to finish school and get my diploma. When I am done I will go back to L.A to tell Marshall and Mr. Condor what is going to happen. Chad give me a reason to have reason to come back to L.A."

"Aren't I a good enough reason to come back? What about your friends? Aren't they good enough?" more tears started to fall from my eyes.

"If I go back now there going to label me 'Sonny Monroe Diva of So Random' there going to have press all over me. Asking why I came back so soon"

"We could fix it Sonny just come back"Nico said behind me.

"How Chad still broke my heart there going go ask what happened."

"No one knows about that Sonny just us." Chad said while holding my hand.

"Oh no? Then look at this Chad! I found it in the bathroom."

I pulled out a Tween Weekly Magazine and on the cover it said

_**'Heartthrob bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper dumps Sonny Monroe, causing her to leave Hollywood!' **_

"how did they find out?"Grady questioned.

"Well let me read you the article. Lead insider Portlyn tells Sherona that Sonny Monroe leaves town after boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper breaks up with her. She says that Sonny went into depression and couldn't handle the life in the fast lane any more. She also stated that Sonny will come back one more time on So Random to do a fair well show." I stopped reading and looked up everyone looked confused hurt and mad.

"That's not true is it?"Tawni asked

"Thats not all. Portlyn soon reviled that Chad has been dating her behind Sonny's back. Is this true or just a rumor when we went to look for Chad Dylan Cooper we found out he too has disappeared along with the cast of So random. Is this the end of So Random is Mackenzie Falls soon to flop over without the star Chad? And thats it It was only this page we have to buy a Tween Weekly to read the rest."

"Sonny you do know its not true? I never dated Portly behind your back"

"Yeah I kinda figured, but it still hurts to know that she keeps bringing me up. Its like she has it in for me all of a sudden I don't even know what I did to her to make her hate me so much." I finished and started to cry again.

"Sonny I know why she is doing this to you"

**So hate me for the cliff there?? well hopefully i will update more chapters soon **

**tell me what you think please and if you like any camp rock stories look out for undying love thee future is haunted christmas special**

** by mrnickjoekevinjonas2009 she is a good writer and she needs ppl to review her stories**

**she puts alot of time and effort into them and she dont get the reviews that she should be getting please show her some love **

**bri**


	8. Lost Love

_**I am so sorry for the late update. i was busy with school egh but good news i got a B in geometry yay**_

**_so iam listeing to Australia by the JoBro's =) and i was inspired to write a new chapter _**

**_i so want to go to Australia my econ group would base all our video projects about Australia and boxing kangaroos _**

**_but i kn ow if we do that we will loose but it would be funny looking at a kangaroo with boxing gloves lol _**

**_so yeah the kangaroo told me that o dont own any thing so i guess that answers your declaimer question_**

**_the sad part about writing this story was i cut my finger i know you all asking how could she cut her_**

**_finger while typing but let me explain. i was staring at my fan and i was tempted to touch it_**

**_my finger slipped and it got cut =( how sad huh _**

**_(((Update on 45)))_**

**_*****Lucky number 50 gets a dedication*****_**

_Last chapter_

"_Sonny you do know its not true? I never dated Portly behind your back"_

"_Yeah I kinda figured, but it still hurts to know that she keeps bringing me up. Its like she has it in for me all of a sudden I don't even know what I did to her to make her hate me so much." I finished and started to cry again._

"_Sonny I know why she is doing this to you" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat there in my room looking at the Tween Weekly Magazine I made my mom go all over town till we found it. Let me tell you it was not that easy every where we went it was sold out! I finally found one in the Arco gas station when my mom stopped for gas. Now were at home and she is cooking my favorite dinner, enchiladas with rice and beans. So like I said before I was sitting on my bed reading the article over and over, even Chad's words running threw my mind over and over. What did he mean by he knew why she is doing this to me? Ugh I am so tired of this already.

"Sonny dinner is ready, mija. Come down and eat" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Momma!" I yelled I ran out my room whipping the tears I didn't know I had away. I went to my spot on the table and my mom was making me my plate or food.

"Hey mija, are your feeling better?" she said while placing my plate in front of me, while she went and served plates for six other people. I tilted my head to the right and lifted my eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah...Um mom why so much plates? I thought it was only us?" I asked and started to eat my food.

"Well your boyfriend came over when you were asleep.. and he explained to me how much he cared for you" my eyes widened they were suppose to be leaving back home. I nodded so she could continue but the door bell rang and I ran to go get the door. I opened it and my eyes widened when I saw a dozen of red roses my favorite.

"Oh wow Chad!" I said while hugging him he hugged me back and handed me the roses

"I'll love you till the last rose dies Sonny" he said while handing me one last rose that was plastic. My stomach filled with butterflies and my cheeks started to turn slightly pink from blushing.

"Oh Chad that is so cheesy...but its so sweet of you! I will love you till the last rose dies also" I said while kissing his cheek. All the feelings I had of leaving him were soon washed away all I could feel was the love. I guess the reason why I wanted to leave him was because of what Portlyn told the press.

"Sonny are you okay" He asked and I nodded and soon the door bell rang again.

I opened the door to see my friends looking hurt.

"How could you Sonny?" Tawni whined

"I give up what did I do?" I asked what did I do that was so bad?

"Well for starters you only acknowledged pretty boy there and second you closed the door on us and third you didn't tell me how pretty I look" Tawni said

"Oh I am so sorry you guys!" I said while giving them all a hug

"Mmhm you don't love us no more Sonny! You only think of Chad now since your out in the open" Nico said with a hurt expression on his face

"Aw I am so so so so soo sorry you guys" I exaggerated my _So's_ I lead them into the kitchen and we all started to eat the dinner.

"So Chad.. what makes you worthy of dating my little girl?" my mom asked and I just looked at her then at Chad.

"Well Mrs. Monroe, I don't have much to offer her, even though I am rich and all but I can't grantee her happiness with my money. All I can offer her that I know she would love is my real caring self. See Hollywood named me the bad boy. But when I met Sonny she changed me and I don't want to loose someone so precious to me like that." Chad said while stuffing his mouth with some beans and rice.

"Good answer. What about you Sonny why do you like him?" my mom asked I rolled my eyes

"Yeah Sonny why do you like him?"Nico, Grady and Zora all yelled at the same time Tawni was to busy trying to eat, which was a surprise to me. I bit my bottom lip and stared at my food. I sighed taking a deep breath before I spilled my guts out.

"Well I always liked Chad. Ever since I saw him the first time as Mackenzie. When I met him he was the biggest jerk there was. But I couldn't help but to love how he treated me. We would always argue and then storm off, but later that day he would always come and tell me sorry. Not after long we had to hate each other due to the show rivalry going on. But I guess when he helped my after the prom or when we went out on our fake date I fell for him. Then we went out behind everyones back and things went from there" I sighed and nodded

"wow I might even gag" Tawni said pointing her finger to her open mouth. The whole dinner went on like this. Little small talk here and there. Nico or Grady making small jokes and all of us burst out laughing.

"So thats when Sonny walked in and told me that it was an alarm clock and not a time machine!"Grady told us the joke and we all started to laugh.

"He is such a dork, but these are my best friends what can I say?" I said and Chad smiled and I smiled back at him. We were all done with dinner and the guys decided to clean the kitchen while the girls relax. Scary thing was that this was Chad's idea who would've knew that Chad Dylan Cooper was a suck up. I was really happy that my mom decided to give my friends another chance.

"So Sonny I was thinking of enrolling you for home school. What do you think?" my mom asked I smiled and my eyes went wide

"Yes I would love that! It will give me some time to make some new sketches and some songs I've been working on for the show!"I yelled and all the boys came running into the living room. I took one look at them and we all burst into laughter, they looked ridicules.

"Wh-what are you guys wearing?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter but failed badly.

"Well we didn't want to ruin our clothes."Chad said

"So you wear a apron gloves and hold a sponge with tongs? And what is it with the shower cap?" I asked

"Well I can explain Grady was shooting us with the thing with the tube and the squeezy end with the ball. Well Chad was looking for gloves I saw the shower caps in the drawer and got them to protect our hair"Nico told us in a serious tone in his voice.

"Okay... well that still don't explain the tongs?" Zora cut in pinching Nico.

"Ouch Zora! Its because we didn't want to touch the nasty water and food" Nico yelled. And we laughed again. Who knew they were such girls?

"Well go finish the kitchen so you can come talk with us"Tawni yelled making a disgusting face. And flipping her hair.

"Like I was saying that would be great for me" I told my mom and Tawni nodded and smiled

"well you would have to work harder and keep your grades up Sonny!" she told me and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that smart I was basically on a 'C' averaged. I nodded and saw that the boys were done. They came back with out there ridicules equipment to wash dishes. Chad came and sat next to me on the couch and Nico and Grady sat in the love seat. Ha ha thats funny.

"So I heard you guys talking is it true?" Nico asked

"Yeah Sonny is going to start home school, so she can stay away from the paparazzi she would also be making new sketches and songs for the show" my mom informed them but I was just looking at Chad and smiling. I put my head on his shoulder, and his arm went around my waste to hug me.

"I love you Sonny Monroe" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper" I whispered back.

"we been thinking since Sonny and Chad are a couple, maybe Chad could be the guest star who we couldn't find for Tawni's sketch" Grady said I looked at him in a curious way. What sketch?

"Tawni what sketch?" I asked

"Oh just one that I made a week before you left." she said

"Me in Chuckle City? Yeah that will be the day!" Chad said being his normal jerk self. I narrowed my eyes at him obviously showing him I was annoyed at him.

"No he doesn't cut being a Random, he clearly isn't funny enough" I said while moving couches.

"Really Sonny? Really" he said

"REALLY CHAD!" I snapped

"Fine!" he narrowed his eyes starring at me

"Fine" I yelled back

"Good"

"GOOD"

"So are we good?" I asked

"Oh were so good!" he replied grinding his teeth. I stormed off to my room and slammed the door.

"why does he always have to be a jerk!" I yelled

"Sonny please I am sorry" he yelled threw the door

"No Chad, your always thinking of your self!" I yelled tears threating to fall out. I heard my phone ring. I went to grab it and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Sonny? I am so sorry please open the door" the voice on the other end said softly

"Why should I Chad?"

"Because you love me and I am so sorry" he said I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I love you don't mean the door is magically going to open for the mayor of jerksolvokia!"

"Sonny please"

"NO! leave me alone you always have to mess things up by being a jerk!" I yelled and hung up the phone, tears now falling down my eyes burning my skin like flames of fire. I heard the door open but I didn't look up I just sat on the floor holding my legs and crying into my knees.

"I love you Sunshine" a voice said besides me, but I stayed in the same position. He hugged me, why was I so weak around him? I let go off my knees and hugged him back.

"Love you too mayor" I said crying into his jacket. It looked familiar I pulled out of the hug and looked him up and down.

"Really Chad? Really" I asked whipping tears off my face

"Well I didn't have time to go home and get some clothes" I rolled my eyes and ignored him mumbling and just crashed my lips on his. Pulling his tie so he can come closer to me. We broke out of the kiss and smiled, he was the only person who could get me so mad one minute and smile the next and I loved it.

"I'm sorry Chad" I said hugging him, resting my head on his shoulder

"There's nothing to be sorry for Sonny, I should be the one saying sorry" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh Chad, but why were you such a jerk? You know how I get when you act like that" I replied

"Because every jerk needs something to remind them how to be a nice person?" he asked

"Lets go back down stairs, there probably worrying about us" he finished

"Do we have to? I could stay like this forever" I said

"Yes we do have to. Your mom will get mad at you again. I wish you could come back with us on Sunday." I looked up at him. Should I go or stay?

"I don't know ill think about it okay" I said I stood on my tip toes and kissed him one more time, I wrapped my ams around his neck, making the kiss more passionate. He licked my bottom lip asking me to open my mouth. I opened my mouth and teased him by biting his lip instead. He went and started to kiss my neck and a little moan escaped my mouth. I bit down on my bottom lip while he kissed my neck.

"Chad we should g down stairs now" I whispered he looked at me and his eyes were full of lust, just like mine. We both knew we wanted each other.

"I want you Sonny" he whispered into my ear, making chills go down my spine I bit my lip again so I wouldn't let out another moan.

"I know Chad. But we can't my mom" I tried to say but he kissed me again making the kiss so much deeper than before. With his tongue in my mouth I pulled him closer wanting more. 'Sonny stop it your going to get in trouble again' I kept telling my self but I couldn't stop Chad managed to move us to my bed we laid on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and playing with his hair.

"Oh Chad I love you so much" I moaned as he kissed my neck and lightly biting it.

"I knew you would!" he said with a smirk on his face. He sat up on top of me he started to play with the hem of my shirt pulling it up to revile my flat stomach. I closed my eyes when he started to kiss my stomach I moaned his name with every kiss.

"Chad" I said in a whisper.

"yeah?"

"Did you lock the door?" I asked scared that my mom will bust in any moment. I looked into his eyes and they went wide.

"No damn" he said while getting off me and I pulled my shirt back down. He got up and walked towards the door.

"We should go down there" I said softly he nodded. He looked mad at me for killing the mood. I was mad at my self too, but my conscious kept on talking to me.

"Yeah... we should" he looked into the mirror and fixed his hair and stormed out the room. I felt hurt when he left. I wanted to cry again, I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. I found my brush and started too comb threw my tangled hair. I looked at my face my eyes were dark I wanted Chad as much as he wanted me. I bit my lip when I saw the Hickeys he left on me, I fixed my hair to cover them after I put some cover up on them. I fixed my bra strap that had fallen off my shoulder and I started my way downstairs. I got to the bottom step and sat down, I didn't want to look at him I felt hurt and broken again.

"Bye Mrs. Monroe. Thanks so much for the dinner, it was amazing" Nico and Grady told my mom. She hugged everyone and they left the living room to walk towards the front door and stopped when the saw me sitting there emotionless.

"Sonny you okay?" Tawni asked. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again tears fell down my eyes.

"I don't know. Ill call you later okay" I said I hugged her and she left they all gave me a hug and told me good bye except for Chad. He was the first to leave, he didn't even look at me or say a word to me. I looked down at my feet and let more tears fall from my eyes.

"Honey are you okay?" my mom asked I nodded and got up and went back to my room to cry in the dark. I laid on my bed and started to think of what we were just doing ten minutes ago. I closed my eyes and I cried some more.

My phone rang indicating I had a text message.

_'Sonny you okay?_

_Nico' _

I read the message and pressed delete. I didn't want to talk to any one right now. He broke up with me for the second time. Even though he didn't tell me I knew it down in my heart. I grabbed my laptop and went to my email. I decided to do it before he done it, I was ready this time and he made things clear right now. I thought of things to say and I went to open a new message to him

To:CDC389

Subject: I'm Sorry

Dear Chad, I don't know what happened to us in my room. We were fine one minute then you got mad and stormed out. What was that about? Maybe we need a break or maybe we need to break up for good. See I first came back home was to get away from everything. Yeah I couldn't handle the pain right then. So I came out here but then you guys came and found me. I thought it was fate making me see that we are meant to be. But how can it happen when you still only think for your self. No matter how much I love you I need some time t think, I need to find my self again. Things are getting to out of control. Your not telling me things that I want to know. Like earlier when I asked why was Portlyn doing that to me. All you had to say was its not your problem and you couldn't tell me. When I told you give me a reason to come back you just asked me if you and my friends were enough. I can't handle your mood swings Chad! When you decide to treat me like a real person and stop acting like you care and finally show me that you care then maybe we can talk and see where it leads us. But till then just give me space and go back to Hollywood.

Love isn't enough this time

Sonny Monroe

I read it over and over debating if I should send it. I looked at my phone no messages. Maybe I should text him before I send it. I scrolled down and found his name.

_'Hey Chad what was up _

_with you why did you leave?'_ I pushed send on my phone and went to read my email one more time I got to the middle when my phone rang .

_'Why should I tell you!_

_Leave me alone okay! _

_Im not in the mood to_

_talk to you Sonny!' _Tears fell down my face when I read it and I turned off my phone, I went to my laptop and clicked the send button. I sent the email to him. I felt weight lift off me. I whipped my tears off my face. I turned some music on and I fell asleep listing to the music coming from my speakers. I fell asleep pretty fast.

(CPOV)

I got to the hotel room and threw my jacket at the wall. I was so mad at Sonny she always thinks I am thinking of my self, when in reality she is the one who always thinks of her self. Then she had the nerves to text me. Then to top it off Noco and Garvey oh and Barbie and Dora were yelling at me the whole ride back to the hotel. Why did I even bother in the first place? I went to my laptop and checked

my email I had five messages but only one caught my eye.

'I LOVEYOU CHAD!' I lifted my right eyebrow and tilted my head. I opened it and read what it had to say.

_Ha I knew this would make you open. Lol okay any ways Portlyn is being a Royal Bitch! Chad when are you going to come back? I say Portlyn should mysteriously get lost in a balloon accident. That will show her. Did you know she was telling every one she was going to get pay back and sobatosh every relationship you have. Stalker much? Any ways I think I make a better Penelope._

_Well got to go '_

_Penelope_

I rolled my eyes and went to read the rest I read the one that said Sorry. I smirked I knew she couldn't resist Chad Dylan Cooper. My heart sank to my stomach when I finished reading It felt as if someone ripped out my heart and stabbed it.

"She left me" my jaw dropped and I felt empty

**_Okay So Who Honestly thought Chad was going to be a Knight and Shining armor _**

**_Pricne Charming?? not me lol _**

**_but he is such a jerk _**

**_well tell me how much you hate him right now or how much you hate me _**

**_for turning him back into the mayor lol _**

**_**update on 45**_**


	9. Chimp Pooped Pants

_**Hey everyone =) thanks for all the reviews I would like to dedicate this chapter lari223 for giving me some awesome ideas that I am going to throw into the story. I'd also like to shout out to CHANNYLICIOUS, Chatterbox12, Chelsea,Stemi4ever123,SparkleInTheSun,MISTALI. And everyone else who reviewed before. You guys made my day and sorry for the late update. I been having some family drama but that is all gone hopefully. Hope you enjoy the chapter =).**_

_**Disclaimer:Tinkerbell starts to fly around.**_

"_**Hey Tink do I own anything?" I asked she grabs a acorn and throws it at me.**_

"_**I guess that means I don't" I replied and starts to rub my head. **_

…_.................................................................................................................................................................._

_(CPOV) last chapter _

_I rolled my eyes and went to read the rest I read the one that said Sorry. I smirked I knew she couldn't resist Chad Dylan Cooper. My heart sank to my stomach when I finished reading It felt as if someone ripped out my heart and stabbed it. _

"_She left me" my jaw dropped and I felt empty ._

So its been a week since I came back to Hollywood. Let me fill you in what happened the last week.

_(FLASH BACK)_

"_Sonny please just talk to me" I yelled from out side. I looked up to her window and she was just throwing random things at me._

"_Never CHAD! I told you I'm done!" she yelled and threw a vase that had the flowers I gave her, at me. _

"_Would you Stop throwing things at me!" I yelled back. I was so getting mad at her. No one throws things at Chad Dylan Cooper and I mean no one! _

"_Go back to Hollywood Pretty boy no one wants you here! Well maybe that Bitch Antonia!" she yelled this time hitting me in the face with a HARD COVERED BOOK!_

"_What the Hell Sonny! Stop fuckin throwing things at me!" _

"_I will stop when you leave Cooper!" _

"_Fine!"_

"_FINE!"she yelled throwing her shoes at me this time. What is up with her?_

"_Good"_

"_GOOD!" she yelled back _

"_So are we good?" I asked _

"_OH yeah we are so far from good! Were flipping great Chad, now leave!" she yelled closing her window._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

yeah so that was the last time I saw her, because I got the first ticket out of Psycoville and let me tell you Sonny was the mayor of that town! So now I am in my dressing room fixing my hair for my new episode of Mackenzie Falls. Its the one where Devon my half brother decides to chase me out of town, but instead he gets a group of dogs chasing him. Its a very classic but harsh episode, I end up with a black eye. Which reminds me of that book Sonny threw at me! Ugh who knew that girl could throw so hard?

"Hey Chad" a preppy voice said

"Hey Tawni? What do you want?" I asked looking at her, and rolling my eyes. She wanted something because we haven't talked since we came back to California.

"Can't a friend just come and say hi? Why must everything end with me wanting something?" she started to look into her over sized bag? Why are people making those things bigger? What is so important to make those things so huge? Man Chad stop talking to your self. I shook my head and answered her question.

"Well unless you don't hate me then why you here?" I asked well let me inform you. Quote The Randoms unquote well they literally hate me, they kept saying I hate Chimp Popper Pants or Chip Drama Pants. Then they made me the laughing stalk on there show. Garvey was acting like me and his name was Chip Pooped Pants, he was a big monkey with pooped pants. Oh and if that wasn't it he was dressed in a Mack Falls uniform how did he get it I have no clue.

"Chad ugh are you even listing to me!?!" Blondie yelled at me and slapping my arm.

"Oh sorry Trish" I said

"Ugh your No help! And its Tawni!" she yelled running out the room.

(SPOV)

I was in my room doing my homework for my home schooling I am doing, hey who knew I would be done in one month. I already finished one class I was on a roll, all I had to do was five more classes and I would be done. I was thinking a class a week, I was working on my English assignments since I had nothing better to do. When Tawni told me to watch so Random, I quickly text her back and jumped on my bed and turned the TV on.

"Are you ready to get So Random" the announcer came on.

"Well everyone we still have no Sonny, but hopefully in a month she will be back" and the crowed went wild. Wow they must have missed me. Was I really that good?

"Here is one of the Loopiest Chimps around, he has poo in his pants and why you ask? Because he is the one and only Chimp Pooped Pants" I started to laugh so much when I saw my dear friend Grady in a monkey costume with the gross Mackenzie Falls uniform. Thats when my eyes went wide they done that for me. After that sketch there was the Check it out Girls with Tawni and Nico, then they done a new Gassy sketch. They had a good show, I really missed them so much.

"Sonny, I am going to the store want to come." I quickly turned the TV off and grabbed my phone. I made my way down the stairs by sliding down the rail. My mom was so mad her face turned red.

"Sonny Monroe! What did I tell you about doing that?" she yelled I swallowed and started to give her my famous puppy eyes.

"Sowwy mommy" I said in my little baby voice. She just shook her head,

"Do it again and you'll be in trouble" she said in a stern but steady voice. We went to my mom's car and went to Walmart. I hated that store, it was always way to packed and it was a mess.

"okay I am going to go get some things..you can get things you need if you want. Here are your cards back" I smiled as my mom gave me back my credit card and bank cards, she took them away when I threw my things at Chad. I giggled when I remembered when I threw the book at his face. That was so classic.

" I gotta get some stuff mom see you later" I said and ran off. I was walking down the bike isle when I had a great plan, I noticed that there were them damn paparazzi following me. So I smiled knowing exactly what the head lines in this weeks Tween Weekly were going to be, I could just see it now!

"_Sonny of So Randoms wild ride in Walmart!" _I had to call Nico and conform him about my plans but yet again it will be so much better when they wake up and see me? I ran to the blue and red mountain bike, I quickly pulled it off the rack and climbed on. 'Its now or never Sonny' I said to my self I kicked the kickstand and I started to peddle down every isle of the store. I kept hearing people yell at me so I decided to think quick. I smiled and laughed at what I started to yell.

"Test drive get out the way!" I yelled at the people in my way. I turned my head and saw about like five employees falling over and laughing. I rode the bike back to its home and got off and ran for my next victim in Walmart. I was walking around the store when I saw my next prank. I ran up and grabbed the blue vest off the podium and went to the nearest closed check out station. I turned on the light and people started to line up. There was this teenage girl who started to pile her things on the conveyor belt.

I grabbed the make up and looked at it and made a face.

"Check it out this is so not your color" I said and tilting my head

"excuse me?" the red head girl said. I grabbed the next item which was a So Random season one.

"Check it out that is like So Random" I said and the girl soon caught what I was doing.

"Oh my GOD! Your So-So-"

"Check it out like my name is Sonny" I said in my check it out voice.

"Can I have your autograph please?" she asked and I unwrapped the DVD and got a marker that I found by the cash register. I signed my name and put a little message on it she smiled and went to lane three to pay for stuff.

"Miss what do you think your doing?" I heard a man speak he sound like he was mad

"Ugh..um.. I gotta..go!" I said and ran off. What I panicked? I was walking down the clothing area when I saw that one of the Manichean was calling me in for my next prank. I decided to walk around and grabbed some wired clothes. I went back and put the skinny jeans on then I put one of the granny panties on over the pants. Then I grabbed the pink tank top and put the huge bra over when I was done I took a picture and sent it to Nico and Grady. I started to walk out to the food area when my phone mooed I got my phone out and it read one new message from Chad. My heart dropped please don't tell me I just sent it to him. I opened the message and read it.

_'what in the hell are you doing?'_ what? What is he talking about?

_'okay you got me what am I doing?' _I replied and put my phone back into my purse. Then my phone started to ring so I got it out and answered it.

"Its Sonny? You may speak?" I said I changed when Chad left I turned into a female version of him. What was happening to me?

(CPOV)

I was done filming for the day so I decided to go and watch TMZ, there was nothing on so I settled with this. Thats when I saw the video of Sonny throwing things out her window at me. How did they find that video?

_'What the hell are you doing' _I text her. I had to admit I was annoyed at what I saw. My phone vibrated and I opened my black razor and read the new message.

_'okay you got me what am I doing?' _okay so maybe she didn't see the show yet. Maybe I should call her and tell her. I quickly pushed number one for speed dial. It rang three times till I heard her bubbly voice again.

"Its Sonny? You may speak?" what when did she turn into a stuck up diva.

"Ugh have you saw the newest TMZ?" I asked I didn't want to have small talk I was still mad at her for throwing things at me.

"Ugh...Nope, why you ask?" she sound obviously annoyed with me.

"Well it has you throwing things at me for starters" I replied to her question

"Oh okay didn't know thanks" she said

"Ugh miss what do you think your doing?" I heard a man talk

"Ugh I am trying to put these M&Ms on layaway duh" I heard Sonny reply to the person I started to laugh. What was this girl up to.

"Really Sonny? Really?" I asked her

"Oh forgot you were on the line well talk later, got to go" she said and the line went dead. Wow she was acting weird. I was headed to my car to go home, when I saw Nico and Grady laughing at there phones. I started to walk to them.

"Hey guys" I said they looked up and turned and walked away. Okay so there still mad at me. I started to head back to my car, when I heard Tawni yelling at Nico for some odd reason. I shrugged and put my things in the trunk of my baby. I got into the car and drove off to my house.

(SPOV)

My mom caught me getting kicked out of Walmart so for the whole way home she was lecturing me.

"Look mom you don't have to be all mad I was bored." I said rolling my eyes.

"No you listen to me Sonny. Ever since you came back from Hollywood you been acting different with me. Your not the same, you have a month and a half left you either straiten your act up or your not going back!" she yelled at me. Who was she to tell me if I can go back or not? Oh yeah I forgot my mother.

"Sorry mom, ill start to be good again" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Sonny don't tell me sorry every time you decide to act like a Diva!" she yelled. Diva? Was I really turning into a cold hearted diva? We finally got to the house and I helped my mom bring the hundreds of bags into the house. Man this women could shop, I bet if she was my age Tawni would be her best friend. I got done helping my mom put everything away, and I went out side to the barn. I looked round and saw Sunflower my cow.

"Hey Sunflower" I said while petting her head. She was such a small cow, the people we bought it from said she wouldn't make it, but she was a fighter I tell you.

"Did you miss me?" I asked her and she licked my hand. I started to walk around the barn I went up to the attic. I sat down at the corner where my dad use to bring me to every time I would get scared or when I was mad. I looked at the wall and found a old letter stuck into the wall. I grabbed it and read it.

_Dear my beautiful Sonny, if you are reading this it means that I am no longer around. You made me _

_so proud to be your dad. I know it wasn't long when you found out that I went to the army. I decided _

_to write this letter to you just in case I never come home. Baby girl please don't cry when you find out that I am gone. You made me want to live my life to the fullest, you were such a happy girl. I hope your web show is going great. I hope one day you do make it to Hollywood, and when you get there don't and mean don't let no one take that from you. You have dreams and I will help you out with as much as I can. Even if I am gone I will be looking over you. But remember that December when you told me all your dreams? You told me that you were not going to let anything come between those dreams. You also promised me that you wouldn't let Hollywood get to you. That you would never become a how did you say it cold hearted diva? You are anything but that. You are the funny beautiful smart Sonny Monroe. Reach for your dreams, its not going to be easy I would be lying to you if I told you that they would be easy. Your going to make it baby girl, I know you will._

_With all my love daddy._

I started to cry when I finished reading the letter I had found. My dad had died before I made it to Hollywood. I promised him that I wouldn't give up. I was breaking our promise. I can't let Chad ruin my dreams just because he is such a jerk. I wasn't that type of girl to get hurt by dumb guys. I was Sonny Monroe star of So Random. I climbed down the attic and ran to my house. I have to tell my mom sorry, I have been acting like a diva and I need to change that. I found my mom in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hi mom" I hugged her

"Hey Sonny, get ready for diner okay" she was still hurt. I have to find a way to make it up to her. I have to slow things down. I need to get my feet back on the ground. I ran upstairs and took a shower. I went back down the stairs and ran to the table.

"Mom tomorrow its going to be a girls day out." I started to tell her.

"Well I found this letter in the attic from dad...and I realized I never wanted to be this type of person...who I am becoming. I am going to slow down, I am going to finish my classes that I need and I am going to graduate. I am going to start to help you more often then argue. I am sorry I started to argue with you." I finished

"What about the show, Sonny?"

"If you still let me, I would love to go back. I promised dad that I would never give up on my dreams and if I don't go back then I am breaking my promise with dad" I said trying to stay strong and not cry.

"thats your decision Sonny, not matter what you do I have your back one hundred percent."

"Thank you mommy" I said and I started to eat my dinner. After we were done eating I helped my mom clean up. We finished and started to do karaoke in the den. We use to do that once a week when my dad was still here.

(CPOV)

I went home and it was empty, like always. I decided to go out so I wouldn't go crazy. I went to the newest Teen club called the Basement. This time it is not just a faulty sketch stage, the owners actually made a Club called the Basement a month ago. I went in and started to dance to the music. I bumped into a brunette girl.

"Watch where you dancing!" she yelled at me

"No one yells at Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled back

"Well I just did" she yelled back

"Whats your name?" I asked

"Its Demi"she replied

"Why are you still yelling?!" I yelled back

"Ugh the music too loud!" duh Chad.

"Oh right..Ugh want to dance?" I asked her holding out my hand. She was pretty.

"Sure why not" she said and smiled, I smiled back at her. We started to dance to the song that started to play.

"What song is this? I like it" I asked her. She started to giggle and blush.

"_you still love her I could see it in your eyes" _

"Its Every time you Lie, by Demi Lovato?" she replied

"Oh, she has a good voice" I told her

"You really don't know who I am?" she asked I looked at her confused

"Ugh you said your name was Demi?" I told her

"Yeah Lovato, this is my CD Launch party" my eyes went wide.

"Oh I didn't know I am sorry" wow did I just tell her sorry? She smiled

"Its okay your forgiven" she told me we danced some more then it was time for the party to end.

"Chad thank you for dancing with me" she said and kissed my cheek. I held up my hand on my cheek.

"Your welcome. Here is my number call me sometime" I gave her a paper with my number and started to walk away. I went back to my house and I took a shower. I let the water adjust and I walked in I grabbed the shampoo and I rinsed and repeated. After I was done in the shower I jumped onto my bed. I started to smirk when I thought of my plan.

"Oh Sonny is so going to get mad"

….................................................................................................................................................................

_**so how was that chapter?? please review ill update when I get like 58 I think thats fair enough. And if you can please check my other two stories called Her Time To Shine and Love is What You Make It. They need some reviews there quite lonely. * Tear*. If you want to be apart of the next chapter please send me the following.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**What role would you like to play:**_

_**Who's friend you want to be Sonny or Chad: **_

_**-Brianna**_


	10. GOOD GIRL GONE BAD

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I am trying to update as soon as possible. I have a new SWAC story called the Power of Six, please go read it and tell me what you think of it. Oh yeah i had wrote 2 chapters in one day how awesome is that. but i am sorry if this chapter is a boring one i had a slight writers block but its a kind of a filler chp**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sad but true**

I went to my class that I had to take every week for a hour, which was boring because we had to sit there and take a bunch of tests.

"Hello I am new, my name is Alexander O' Donnell?" a Blond boy said to the teacher. I eyed him very carefully he looked really familiar. He had blond hair blue eyes was about maybe 5'9 5'10 not sure. His smile wow he had a great smile. Sonny what are you thinking he is the new guy? I quickly hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. I was working on finishing my test when he sat next to me.

"Hi I am Sonny Monroe, and you are?" I asked

"Nice to meet you Sonny, I am Alex" he said with that smile! Wow his voice was too familiar, weird.

"Nice to meet you to Alex. You new around her? Or just new to home school?" I asked

" My pleasure,and new to the home school. I lived in Middleton almost my whole life. But unfortunately my family is moving to California in September" my eyes went wide I live there.

"That is so cool, I live in California" I said

"You two do your work!" the teacher said.

"Well we should do our work" I said and looking back at my test.

"Okay yeah" Alex said, and we both got finished with our papers at the same time. So we had to sit and wait till the T.A graded our work.

"You guys may leave now" The T.A said and we both left.

"So Sonny, how could you be here and live in California?" Alex asked

"Oh that well I am in the comedy show So Random, and I came back home to finish school" I lied well I didn't want to tell him about the whole Chad indecent.

"No wonder why you looked so familiar!" he said

"Yeah I get that a lot, and you look really familiar, but I can't pin on just who?" I said walking down the stairs of the school

"Oh that they say I look like Chad something I don't know the rest of his name" my eyes went wide, no it couldn't be? Could it? I looked at him again and he was right split image of him, but his hair is much shorter and his eyes have a hint of gray and green in them.

"No I think you look like Sterling Knight!" I said with a big smile.

"Well now thats some one I know, well not know know I just heard of him. He played in that movie 17 Again" he said

"Yeah that one I love that movie" I said

"Maybe we could watch a movie sometime?" Alex asked

"Yeah that will be fun" I got a paper and wrote my name and number on it.

"Well there is my ride, call me" I whispered in Alex's ear and handed him the piece of paper. I then ran quickly to my moms car.

"Hey Sonshine how was class?" My mom asked did she just call me Sonshine? That use to be my nickname that Chad use to call me when we were happy.

"Ugh it was good, there is a new guy. Alex" I replied

"Thats good. So you and that Chad guy is finally over?" my mom asked

"Ugh yeah, but it doesn't mean I am going to date him mom" I told her

"Well I was just asking" I nodded and the rest of the car ride home was silent. I went up to my bedroom and went on the computer to update my blog. WHAT! Its only been a week and Chad been seen with another girl! So typical of him, I can't believe that jerk! I got off the computer and went to my bed when my phone started to moo.

"Hey whats up?" I asked

"Sonny?"

"What do you want now Chad?" I asked being very annoyed

"Ugh this isn't Chad...Its..ugh Alex"

"Oh sorry Alex, I thought it would be Chad because he usually prank calls me from an unavailable number. And you think I'm weird now because I am mumbling like a idiot, I think I will stop now" I was in shock he sound just like Chad, but it was Alex. I think I am going threw some Chad withdraws or something?

"its okay Sonny, I was just wandering if you would like to go ugh.. out with me to a... ugh... um movie today since its ugh Friday?" he stuttered aw that was cute he was nerves unlike that Jerk Chad, who could find someone so fast. I'll show that Jerk!

"yeah I'd love to Alex" I relied

"Great I'll pick you up at around lets see seven?" he asked

"Sure well its 5:30 so I should go get ready?" I said but it came out a question

"Yeah see you later, bye Sonny"

"Bye Alex" I replied I was so excited I am going on a date with a really cute nice guy. Wait what will I wear? I need Tawni, I quickly grabbed my phone and looked for her number.

"Hello? Tawni speaking" A happy voice said

"TAWNI!" I yelled

"Sonny why you yelling?" she asked

"Well I got a 911" I replied

"What kind of 911?"

"Well igotadate" I said really fast

"Wow slow down Sonny, I couldn't understand you" she said

"Well I got a date, and I don't know what to wear" I told her

"That is great Sonny, tell me everything about the mystery boy"she said

"Well he goes to my home schooling classes, he is really nice and cute. But there is one thing" I told her

"he sounds interesting but what is the one thing?" she asked

"WellhelookslikeheisChadstwinbrotherorcousin" I said really fast again

"He what?" she asked

"Well he looks like he is Chad's twin brother or cousin" I sighed

"He what!" she yelled

"But he doesn't even know Chad, and on my defense he asked me?" I quickly told her

"Well maybe this could work to your advantages. You could make Chad Jealous" she said

"No I can't do that to Alex" I said

"Wait who is Alex?" she asked

"Thats my dates name, Alex"

"Oh okay well her does have a better name"

"All casts of So Random n set please"

"OH looks like you have to go.." I said

"Well I am walking and talking so we have like two more minutes"

"Thanks Tawni" I thanked her

"Your welcome Sonny"

"Tawni your talking to Sonny?"

"Yes and whats it to ya Cooper?"

"Chad is there?" I asked

(CPOV)

I was walking to the commissary when I over heard Blondie talking to someone.

"Your welcome Sonny" she said into the phone.

"Tawni your talking to Sonny?" I asked, if it was really her I had to talk to her.

"Yes and whats it to ya Cooper?" She growled at me.

"Well, I wanted to um...ugh..tell her that I forgot one of my ugh, scripts in her room yeah" I had to make an excuse, and fast.

"Really Chad?" she asked

"Ugh yeah now can I talk to her?" I asked and she handed me the phone

"Sonny?" I asked and click.

"She hung up on me?" I said and Tawni just grabbed her phone and walked into her set.

"Tawni! I was talking to you?" I yelled

"Busy" she yelled back and closed the door. I just walked to my dressing room when my phone rang.

"CDC here" I said

"Chad?" Sonny?

"Sonny nice of you to call" I said smoothly

"Ugh. No ...um its Demi?" she said oh man how could I forgot about her?

"Oh yeah. Hi" I said cool the get pay back on Sonny was going to go into play.

"Hi." she said shyly

"hey" I said back

"Chad, ugh want to ...ugh...mm..go..to the movies...with me?" she studded

"Yeah I would love to go" I said and smirking

"Good" she said

"Good, pick you up at 7?" I asked

"Fine with me"

"Fine"

"Good?"

"Good" haha that was weird for a minute I thought it was Sonny on the phone.

"Okay then ...ugh see you later" she said and hung up. I smirked this is going to be fun. When Sonny wakes up and looks at the news she is going to see me with Demi.

(SPOV)

Alex came and picked me up and we went to the Cinamax theater and watched, Funny people with Adam Sandler in it. It was so funny, I was laughing threw the whole movie. The movie was over and Alex held my hand while we started to walk to the exit.

"So did you like the movie?" I asked

"Yeah it was really funny, I would choose a comedy over drama any day" he said and opened the door for us. We were walking down the stairs when someone started to take pictures of us, holding hands.

"Sonny, Sonny? Is it true you are getting married to Chad Dylan Cooper?"  
"Just ignore them, and hold on, No I wouldn't marry that jerk! He could screw every Hollywood whore and I still wouldn't care!" I yelled at them

"Who is the mystery boy Sonny? Is he your next love interest?" someone yelled

"Ugh Sonny, wanna run away from these people?" Alex whispered in my ear. There was nothing, no chills, no excitement. Was Chad the only one who made me feel like that? Shut up Sonny!

"Ugh yeah lets go" I whispered into his ear. He grabbed onto my hand tighter and we made a run for it. We ran to his car and we got in and drove away before any one could stop us.

"Sorry about that back there...they just don't know how to leave me alone" I told Alex

"Its okay, it was kinda fun, usually people ignore me. I didn't have a problem with it" he said

"Why do people ignore you?" I asked

"Well I am not that popular, my dad always says that when he was my age he had so many friends. But for me I get bullied." he said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Wow I am sorry about that. You seem like you would be like the popular jerk everybody loves." I replied

"Yeah I get that a lot, and when girls find out I am a no one, then they leave. I will understand if you would leave too.." he said

"I wouldn't do that" I told him

"Want to go to the park?" he asked

"Yeah that will be fun" the rest of the car ride was silent besides the radio playing, I started to sing to the song I knew.

"You have a amazing voice" he commented

"Aw thank you, I know I am not that great of a singer. I'm no Demi Lovato" I replied

"Yeah but you are a good singer, oh and were here" he said parking the the car.

"great I love parks." I said we got out the car, and walked to the bench.

"Why did they keep saying things about you and that guy Chad?" he asked. My heart sank I knew he was going to ask me this.

"ugh..he is my ex...we broke up he went back to Hollywood. We stopped talking" I told him the simple version.

"Oh okay I see, so" he said

"Yeah" we didn't say much it was in a way awkward. We talked about random things of our lives.

"And thats when Tawni wore polyester pants for the second time in her life!" I said and we oth started to laugh.

"Wow that seems so fun to work with you Random" he said

"What?" I asked

"I said It sounds fun to be on So Random" he replied.

"Oh I thought you said something different"

"Really Sonny? Really?" there he goes again

"What?"

"I said are you okay? You seem out of it want me to take you home?"

"Ugh yeah I am just tired thats all" I replied. He walked me to the car and we drove off to m house.

"I had a great tie Cha- I mean Alex sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, from those paparazzi. Sorry again" I stuttered

"Yeah you seem out of it, I hope you feel better see you later, Sonny" he said

"Alex wait. I have to explain. We just broke up last week, you look like him, them paparazzi they just getting to me an-" I was cut off by his lip, he is kissing me. This is nice, I pulled my arms around his neck to kiss him back. We pulled apart to get some air.

"Wow you really know how to shut a girl up huh" I said

"Oh sorry about that I know we just met today, but I really like you" he said whispering in my ear.

"Its okay, see ya around?" I asked

"Yeah will do Sunshine" that name again? The world just has it in for me today.

"Bye Alex" I said and went up to kiss him again. Mistake right when I wrapped my arms around him and started to kiss him well make out actually when we both saw flashing lights. I ran into the house and Alex ran into his car and drove off.

"Busted by the paparazzi again" thank you world.

(CPOV)

Worst date of my life, no offense even though Demi was nice and all the world had it in for me. When I was getting ready I lost my phone, tripped over my shoes. Hit my head! Then when I went to pick her up we were on our way to the AMC when my car broke down, I kept calling her Sonny oh and if that wasn't a good enough excuse to have a all expense pay trip to the loony bin, I kept hearing Demi say things that only Sonny would say. She said things like Really Chad? Really and and called me Cooper, and I could had sworn I heard her phone moo. Then the paparazzi kept taking pictures of us, like I said worst date of my life.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCCDCCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDDCDCDCDCDCDCD

So its been a week since I went on my date. Demi is now one of my good friends, she said that she thinks its best till I get over Sonny. Psh like I am still in love with her. I started to go out for my normal walk around the So Randoms Set to find anything I can get to black mail them with. I walked into the prop house when they all stared at me then looked at the magazine then back at me.

"Randoms" I commented

"Cooper" Rainy said.

"You reading how awesome I am?" I said

"No could you be any more of a jerk? Have you read this?" Blondie said

"Ugh...No" I said flicking my tongue

"Well let me read it to you. Hollywood's good girl gone bad! First Sonny was spotted in local Walmart pulling pranks on customers and employees and now little Miss Sunshine has a new love fling going on with the boy next door. Who is this mystery boy? Is this new rebel Sonny a act of a broken heart? Insiders say that Cooper and Monroe broke up two weeks ago. Is she screaming for attention from Cooper or is she saying that she is better with out him. Oh and look at the pictures Chad there is one picture of you and Sonny kissing? When did you go back to Wisconsin?" Tawni asked pointing to a picture of Sonny kissing a blond guy. My heart sank that was not me, my eyes went wide she is kissing other guys?

"Th-tha- thats ...n...not me?" I stuttered I grabbed the magazine away from Tawni and looked at this guy who stole my girlfriend away.

"Then who is it if its not....oh OH!" Tawni exclaimed her eyes went wide and she looked like she was hiding something important from me.

"What are you hiding?" I asked

"Oh...ugh...um. Stop scaring me!" she screamed and everyone looked at her.

"Tawni what you hiding from Chad?" Nico questioned her. I just kept looking at the picture, I can't believe what I was looking at my Sonny kissing another guy.

(PPOV)

"Portlyn did you see the new Tween weekly?"

"Yeah, good work. Someone is going to be heart broken." I said

"So whats next?" the voice asked

"Nothing yet I am still thinking. I have to find some one to hire" I replied what should I do next?

"Don't think too hard"

"Would you please stop talking with out a script! Now listen everyone thinks I am dumb? But I am not, now do as your were told have her invite you to California next month okay? I got to go, bye Alex"

"Bye Portlyn"

**I would like to thank my favorite reviewers for reviewing Chapter 9 for me you guys are awesome. =) Next update on 63 Reviews **

**Lari123**

**S-W-A-C fan123**

**MISTALI**

**Harryfan94**

**Chelsea**

**and **

**Haley**


	11. GOODBYES AND HELLOS

**Hey every one sorry for the late update I was having some writers block for these stories of mine. Plus I was going to go on vacation then we canceled then I'm a go again so it was confusing then I had to reschedule my auditions for my acting classes so its been a hectic week. Well this is going to be a song fic so hope you like. Oh yeah sorry for not updating sooner i went to the Jonas Brothers Concert last night it was so amazing!!!!!! **

_Maybe it's the things I say,  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me  
And these walls I'm building now  
You used to bring them down  
The tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away_

The cast of So Random were in the Prop house looking at all the pictures of them and there best friend Sonny. Its been a month and two weeks since she left and they missed her like crazy. Chad would walk by the room every day just to be around some where Sonny loved. Deep Down Chad missed Sonny like there was no tomorrow.

"Chad what are you doing?" Nico asked when he noticed Chad sitting in the hall way. His hands covering his face with his legs pulled to his chest. He looked up and saw Nico looking at him.

"I thought it would be easy" was all he said.

"Things are never easy, man. Have you talked to her?"Nico replied Chad just shook his head, signifying a no.

"Why not?" Nico asked again

"Have you saw the magazines? Thats why she has someone new. Its too late and I still can't see why she is choosing a look alike, other than me" Chad said in a whisper.

"Yeah that could tare you up, if you let it. Its complicated but you have to give her the space she needs." Nico had told him sitting next to one of his newly found friends.

"Thanks Nico. Maybe I should think before I speak, huh" Chad said in a chuckle.

"No problem, but if Sonny still hates you when she comes back the rivalry between the shows is back on" Nico said

"Yeah I know, this is nice how we can be friends again" Chad replied.

_I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn _

Sonny has been dating Alex for three weeks now and she started to fall for the new guy. Sonny also graduated a month early. She was now known as Sonny Monroe Graduate Actress/Comedian. She knew she had a discussion to make. She didn't want to go back to the fighting with Chad but then she missed all her friends back home. Its been easy for her to not think of work for the past three weeks. She had a nice amazing boyfriend and she was enjoying every minute of it. She was getting things ready for her trip back to L.A when her phone mooed. It was a text message from her new boyfriend, she smiled as she read the text.

_'Hey Sonshine, what do you say to a movie tonight?_

_Alex&Sonny'_ She smiled as she quickly wrote back to him on her touch screen I-phone.

_'thats sweet and id love to but I can't_

_I have to start packing leaving this Saturday_

_back to Holly weird.-Sonny&Alex'_ she pushed sent and continued on packing her clothes into her new blue and pink poke a dot suitcases. She loved how it had matching bags. She put the last of her clothes in when her phone mooed again. She didn't look at who it was from as she just opened it.

_'I know you hate me but can we please talk?_

_Its really important- Chad'_ she rolled her eyes as she dialed the number that she knew so good. It rang three times before he answered.

"It's Chad you know what to do" a familiar voice said

_Don't make me have to choose between  
What I want and what you think I need  
Cause I'll always be a little girl  
But even little girls got to dream  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side  
But lonely I've been now  
You used to make it go away_

(Spov)

His voice went threw the speakers of my phone I froze I wasn't ready to talk so I quickly clicked end. My heart was speeding hundreds of miles per hour. My phone mooed again she answered unsure if it was the right thing to do or not.

"Sorry whats up" She managed to say

"Oh its okay how are you?" He whispered. I smiled when i heard my friends in the back ground he must be in the commissary.

"Dude are you talking to her?" Nico said in the back

"Nico I got it, shh leave me alone to talk dude." Chad whispered

"ugh you sound busy call me later" I said ugh he had the nerves to call

"No Sonny please can we just talk" Chad begging. Wow what did I miss?

"Fine" I said

"Fine" he replied

"Good?"

"Good"

"So is this why you called to argue with me?" I asked. It felt good doing that again. It just clicked it was apart of us.

"No is it true?" He asked

"Is what true?"

"The pictures you and that guy?" He explained, my heart sank I forgot about those pictures.

"Yeah he is a really great guy" I said with a small smile forming from my lips.

"Oh are you happy?" he asked. Was I happy? Obvious I was slightly happy but I still felt like something was missing. I just can't pin to what it is maybe I need to be back at So Random maybe thats it.

"..yeah" I managed to reply

"Really Sonny? Are you really?" he asked but when he said it it felt like he really meant it.

"I have to go, I have to leave on Saturday and its already Thursday night" I quickly told him. I heard him sigh. He sounded like something was troubling him.

"Chad what is the real reason why you called? Somethings wrong I know you and don't give me that Chad Dylan Cooper crap!" I told him.

"Nothing Sonny just..I have things on my mind. Gotta go bye" He whispered and the line went dead.

I put my phone into my pocket and went down stairs. I saw my mom watching TV in the family room, it was my favorite show. I sat next to her and stared at the TV it was Gossip Girl. It was the one that had the masquerade ball. I watched as the credits came showing the previews to the next show.

"What time does your plane leave?" my mom said getting up from the couch to start dinner.

"Ugh it leaves at 6:45am and I will get to LAX at 7 there time." I replied following her to the kitchen

"Oh okay that will Tawni or Nico pick you up?" she asked my eyes widened when I had remembered that I forgot to call some one.

"oh ill call right now" I told my mom going out side to the barn to get some peace and quite to think. I decided to call Tawni first. It rang three times till she answered.

"Hey Sonny whats up" she asked

"what you doing tomorrow?" I asked Tawni

"I have a date with James" She said with a burst of excitement

"Oh okay just wondering ill call you back okay" I replied to her

"Oh okay then bye Sonny" She said and then I hung up. Okay Tawni was no next on the list was Nico. I pushed talk when I got to his name and it rang four times then he answered.

"Yo Yo its Nico what it do?" he said

"Its me Sonny, what you doing tomorrow?" I asked

"Tomorrow, tomorrow oh yeah I have tickets to the Cheese convention with Grady so were going to be there. Why whats up?" Nico replied

"Oh nothing really I need to find someone pick me up at the airport since Tawni drove my car home for me." I replied to his question.

"Oh sorry Sonny, what about Chad? I mean he does have a car" He explained he is on the bottomm of the list.

"I guess ill call him and ask" I said in defeat.

"Okay Sonny ill see you then, bye"

"Bye Nico" I replied and hug up.

_I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn_

I got off the car and headed to the entrance to the air port. Tears started to fill my eyes when I had to say bye to my mom and Alex.

"Bye mom, ill miss you" I sniffed trying to stop the tears.

"Bye baby girl. Have a safe trip" My mom replied and pulling me into a hug. I went to Alex and gae him a hug.

"Bye Alex, I will miss you so much!" I told him

"Bye baby don't worry ill see you next month okay!" he said pulling me into one of his hugs. I went on my tip toes and gently gave him a quick kiss on his lips. He pulled me closer to kiss me again.

"Alex...my...mom...is...right...next...to..us" I tried to say in between kisses.

"Its okay she not even looking" he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him once again.

Little did I know that little kiss went to a whole new make out session.

"Sonny Monroe! First Chad now Alex! When are you going to learn" My mom yelled at me making us break apart.

"Sorry mom" I said and started to look down.

"I guess well you should head to the gate now before your late!" She yelled again. I hugged Alex one last time and started to walk to the gate. I went up to the employee who had to check the tickets and I headed into the plane. I sat next to the window and I decided to text Tawni so she wouldn't worrie.

_'Hey Tawn I'm on m way home_

_see you at rehearsal on Monday'_

I pushed sent and then looked back out the window, there were tears falling from my eyes. I whipped the tears away when my phone mooed.

_'Nico said you needed a ride?_

_Why didn't you ask me _

_-Chad' _I rolled my eyes and turned off my phone. I wasn't going to tell him I needed him I am still mad at him. I didn't even want to talk to him earlier.

"Welcome to American Airlines, Destination Los Angeles California. Please turn off all Cell phones and please take you seat. We are about to take off. Thank you very much" The loudspeaker informed us. I buckled up my seat belt and closed my eyes. When I woke up the plane was just landing, 'Thank God!' I grabbed my bags and headed out the plane. When I walked out the tunnel I quickly wanted to run away. There he was sitting on a chair waiting for me.

"Great just what I wanted." I mumbled under my breath. I walked up to him and dropped my bags in front of him .

"Sonny!" He said in a excited to see my ex tone. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Ugh Chad?" I whispered.

"Sonny I know you don't want to see me but please let me explain" He said staring into my eyes. Was he really trying get me to believe his acting?

"Explain what Chad? How you broke my heart over and over? How I stayed up so many nights crying for you? Or how you only take me as a joke?. There isn't anything to explain, I don't need your explanation. I just want to be away from you!" I yelled tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Sonny please just let me take you home and we could talk" He pleaded I just grabbed my bags and headed to the luggage claim. Chad followed me the whole way. I so wanted to just run for my life.

I grabbed my Poke A Dot suitcases.

"You bought new luggages?" He asked

"Yeah Tawni took the ones you bought me" I replied and tried to grab all my things.

"Let me help you Sonny, please" He asked and I just handed him the large suitcases.

"Thank you" I said and we headed to his car, the whole ride back to my house was quite. After thirty minutes of listing to the radio we reached my house.

"Aw my baby missed me" I said sarcastically

"Really Sonny? Really" he said

"Yes Chad April missed me" I replied getting out of his blue convertible.

"Sonny you named your car April?" he asked

"Yeah why not, you did" I said and we both started to laugh

"So I am Chad Dylan Cooper I can name anything I want" He said joking around.

"Sure and you must forgotten that I'm Sonny Monroe" I replied to his joke.

"Oh I thought you were Jessica Alba." he said and started to laugh.

"Yeah and I thought you were Brad Pitt but I got stuck with you!" I said opening the door to my house.

"Sonny you say that like its a bad thing" He whispered in my ear. I got chills that shot down my arms. Why does he have the power to make me melt? Sonny don't let him get to you! I kept telling my self over and over.

"It is a bad thing" I replied. And he back away. 'No come back' I smacked my forehead and Chad looked at me in confusion.

"Now he thinks I'm going crazy. Sonny what is up with you?" I said

"Are you talking to your self?" Chad said laughing and jumped on the couch kicking his feet on to the coffee table.

"No I was just thinking out loud?" I said with my voice going high.

"Denial much" he said and I walked and sat next to him.

_  
Why is all this so confusing, complicating and consuming  
Why did all this made me angry  
I want to go back to being happy  
These tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away_

(CPOV)

Sonny is actually talking to me again. Okay Cooper don't ruin it again.

"I'm not in denial" she said crossing her arms. She looked cute stupid cute like that.

"Sonny I missed you" I whispered

"What did you say? Couldn't hear you" she asked

"Oh nothing I said what ever you say Monroe" I lied

"Oh okay. Thank you Chad for bringing me home" she said giving me a hug. I literally melted she is the only girl I ever loved.

"Can I explain what I was trying to tell you at the air port?" I asked and she looked at me with a okay-tell-me-your-story-look.

"Chad I love you but I am still hurt. You can't just say sorry and make things go back to normall." she said and I stared at the floor why did it hurt so much.

_I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn_

**Hey everyone so what do you think Chad is trying to say?? well I have to go now I am on my way to the Jonas Brothers Concert yay **


	12. Brianna's Note

Hey everyone I just wanted to tell everyone I am truly sorry for my lousy updating. I have been very busy lately I will update the following Power of Six, Her Last Chance, and Its Her Time to Shine, very soon hopefully. The reason why I couldn't update the stories is because on Saturday I went to the Jonas Brothers Concert, so I have to wash the dishes every day three times a day! So the time I would be writing is going to dish washing. Also I am going to visit my dad next week so I'm going to be busy all week with packing clothes and spending little time I have left with my mom, then I am shipped off to New Mexico!!! yippie do da day! Then for my other excuse I have my cousin staying the week with me and I have finals so I am very busy doesnt it sound so much fun!?! I will delete this msg after I update my stories again. I hope you don't hate me too much. But I also updated Her Last Chance on sunday and it needs reviews

lots of love BRI

Live Love Jonas!


	13. Roll The Credits

_***_

_Roll the Credits_

_Boy in the beginning _

_the beginning it was me and you_

_I was Bonnie and you were Clyde_

_and we were running_

_Roll the Credits_

***

(CPOV)

I looked back up at her, she looked like she made up her mind.

"I am so sorry Sonny. I never meant to hurt you. Please just give me one more chance" yeah I know the famous Chad Dylan Cooper does not do begging but simple Chad begs. Stupid Sonny breaking down my stupid wall just because she is cute, stupid cute.

"I don't know Chad" she said looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"So we can't even be friends?" I couldn't help but ask its something that was tearing me up.

"We will see." she said her phone cutting her off. She looked at the caller ID and she smiled and blushed. I didn't need her to tell me who it was I already knew.

"Hey Alex, I miss you" she said

I got up from her couch and walked out the house. That broke my heart and I am so tired of it too. No more Chad its just going to be Chad Dylan Cooper again!

_***_

_But in the Middle _

_in the Middle you went and changed the script_

_took a pencil and erased my happy ending_

_instead of loving you I feel so sick_

_Roll the Credits _

_***_

(SPOV)

I felt bad for answering the phone after I saw Chad look hurt. I didn't mean to it just happened.

"Sonny hello? You still there?" Alex said on the other line. I bit my lip I forgot that I was talking to him.

"Yeah...Sorry I was just thinking"

"Oh its okay. How was the flight?"

"It was good, I couldn't wait to get back home. It feels so good"

"Yeah thats good. Listen I have basketball practice, my dad making sure I am fit for next season." he said ending the conversation.

"Oh okay bye"

"Bye Baby, see you soon" he said then the line went dead. What am I going to do? I didn't know that I still loved Chad till I saw him, but then there is Alex who is so nice t me and makes me happy. This is going to be a god story for Tawni to complain about, I could just see it now.

****

_I know you directed it_

_I'm sure I produced a bit_

_but why is that chick stealing my show_

_Roll the Credits_

_***_

(NO POV)

Sonny kept thinking about Alex, and Chad she was in a little sick love triangle. She didn't know what to do, she finally went up stairs to unpack her clothes and get ready for the day. She went up stairs and looked around the last time she was in here she was crying because of Chad. He made her cry so many times during the past couple months, what happened to the fun times they shared?

Chad went home really mad at Sonny, he kept think how dumb she was acting. She didn't even know this guy obviously she wants him since Alex is a poor act of a look alike. Chad started to laugh when he saw the magazine in his hand, she loves Chad thats why she had to rebound on a guy who looks exactly like him. He didn't care any more though two could play at that game Sonny was playing. He grabbed his phone and called the only person he knew who would be there for him. He couldn't count on Portlyn any more since she is one of the main reasons why he is in this situation in the first place.

_***_

_Baby tell me who is she?_

_I need to know her name and number_

_tell me who does she hang out with_

_when your not together_

_I ain't gonna do nothing crazy_

_I just need you to hear me_

_Roll the Credits_

_*** _

(CPOV)

Stupid Portlyn. Stupid Sonny.

"Hello?" I couldn't help but smile as I heard her voice she sounded like my Sonny.

"Hey Demi, what are you doing?"

"Ugh nothing really its my day off so I am just at my house, and you?"

"The same, hey wanna hang out today? We could grab some lunch and go to the beach or something?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Pick me up around 3 okay"

"Sure why not, see you then Demi"

"You too Chad. Bye sweetie"

"Later Lovato" I smirked when I said the last part. Usually that was his and Sonny's thing but now in a way its like his and Demi's new thing. I can't wait to see Sonny's face when I walk in to So Random with a magazine with Demi and my face on the front cover. I went to grab my beach stuff and a blanket its going to be the perfect pay back on Monroe. No one hurts Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it. I looked at the time and it said it was 2:39pm I decided to grab my keys and go pick up Demi she lives awhile away from where I live at. I drove about twenty minutes till I finally drove into her drive way. She was burly walking out her house with a large bag, she smiled when she saw me get out of the car to go help her.

"Hey Cooper" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Lovato, are you ready?" I asked

"Yeah just let me lock my door, then we could go"

"Fine with me" I said waiting for her to lock the door I was looking around and saw someone taking pictures. Them damn Paparazzi, never gives me a day off but in other hands there helping me do my job easier.

"Kay I am done lets go" she said pulling me out my thoughts. We walked to my car and I the gentleman I am opened the door for her.

"Here you go my lady" I said watching her step into the car I softly closed the door and ran to the drivers side to start the car.

"Who knew you were such a gentleman?" she asked laughing a bit when I made a face.

"Who me? I am always a gentleman." I said flashing her my famous smile that made all the girls melt. She giggled at what I said.

"Yeah you, so is your car going to break down today?" she asked bringing up the memory of our last date.

"No it better not. This is a brand new car, I would be really mad if that happens again" I replied to her keeping my eyes n the road.

"That my dear is good. Because you were funny trying to fix the car that night. To bad it was the worst but best date I had yet" she said blushing a bit at what she just said.

"well that may be fun for you but it was a disaster for me. But it was a good date, you made it worth wild" I said bitting my lower lip the best date I had been on was with Sonny I couldn't tell her that though.

***

_You worked undercover_

_gave her every single line I owned _

_and it doesn't make me feel any better_

_that you took her places we would go_

_Roll the Credits_

_***_

(SPOV)

I walked down the halls of Condor Studios I was excited to finally be back, I didn't know I missed it this much I couldn't just leave my whole dream for stupid Chad. Plus on the bright side I was still with Alex he was nice and cute who needs Chad? Not me I tell you. I felt confident about today, last night I went and dyed my hair to black I thought it will give me a edgier look. I liked it I darkened my make up a little bit too instead of natural look I go for smoky eyes. I liked the rhythm my black Jimmy Choo's we making down the wall, I had to admit I looked cute I had black skinny jeans with my hills of course and a simple black Metallica rock band shirt on. I turned the corner where I saw some teen Gladiators, they were walking somewhere but I smirked when I noticed all there jaws dropped when they saw me. 'A girl can get use to this'

"Hey Sonny looking good, welcome back" one of the guys complemented me

"Thanks it feels good to be back" I replied and continued walking down the main hall. Finally I reached Mr. Condors office I had to admit I was a little scared. I rang the bell on the sectary's desk she looked up and smiled.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked professionally I have to admit. I gave her a smile

"Yes I am here to see Mr. Condor about my contract" I replied

"Oh yes Sonny right? I am Jane I am new Mr. Condor will be seeing you know just threw those doors" she said politely.

"Thank you" I replied and walked threw the door's to a huge office. It had the normal look of every office but it had two black book shelfs that had folders and books. There was a file cabinet that was open.

"Ah Sonny Monroe, good to have you back. Have you decided what you are going to do?" He asked gesturing for me to sit down on the black leather seat across from him.

"Yes Mr. Condor I decided to stay, not only for my fans but for me. I realized a lot of things when I was gone, even if I wanted a normal life it will never be the same. I had this last chance to be normal or be famous and I choose to stay. Only because it's apart of me I had dreamed this for the longest and I don't want to just get up and run every time a jerk breaks my heart." I explained

"Well I am glad that you reconsidered your job. We will be happy to put you back in the show. What ideas do you have for So Randoms new season?" he asked. Wow he was actually asking me for my opinion.

"Well I was thinking we have some guest stars, and like a closing act with a band or something" I said unsure what I just got my self into when I saw him look like he was deep in thought.

"That is just what we need to bring up the ratings. That is great I saw we should have Zac Efron as the first guest star. Since his movie just went out on dvd not too long ago." he said getting his phone ready to make some calls

"That will be great" I said smiling

"You may be excused I have some calls to do. Oh yeah and Sonny since people are still on tour and we wont be able to get any one. Your going to be the singer for the end of the show. You may leave now" he said and dialed a number on the phone.

"Me sing?" I stood there as if I had stage fright.

"Yes now I am a very busy man good day" Mr. Condor said waving his hand letting her leave his office.

"Oh okay then" I said making my way out the door. Wow me sing I can't do that can I? Yeah I rapped on the first show I was on but am I good enough to sing.

***

_I thought you were meant for me_

_my name should be on that screen_

_tell me why is that chick playing my role_

_***_

I shook all my bad thoughts out my head when I saw the sectary reading a Tween Weekly magazine. I was in shock and slightly hurt there on the cover was Chad and Demi Lovato. _'Hollywood's new It couple Chad Dylan Cooper and Demi Lovato'_ I felt like my world came crashing down, I wanted to cry again but I knew I had to be strong. I shook it out my head I have Alex he is better than Chad. I quickly made my way passed the Mackenzie Falls stage when I heard Portlyn yelling at someone. I decided to walk over and see who she was yelling at, she was behind the dumpster with a blond guy. Waite is that Chad?

"You could ruin everything!" Portlyn yelled again who was she yelling at.

"I know what I am doing Port, you don't gotta worry"

"You were suppose tocomeback with her! Not stay in that hell hole of a town"

"Well I tried okay! Damn Portlyn you underestimate me too much!"

"Alex you know damn right why I am mad!" Alex? No it can't be my Alex, my Alex is in Wisconsin.

"Portlyn I have Sonny on a leash. You can trust me"

"I hope your right because if you aren't your job is on the line! Now leave before I change my mind" Portlyn yelled I stood there when I realized the guy I was with was just using me. I turned getting ready to run when I ran right into a shocked Nico.

"Sonny are you okay? I heard everything." Nico whispered I shook my head and we ran before we could get caught, once we were safe in the prop house I started to cry.

"Sonny I am so sorry" Nico comforted me.

"I-I tr-trusted him. I was so stupid I should have saw it from the start." I cried hugging Nico. He just patted my back and played with my hair.

"We tend to act stupid when were in love" He whispered once again.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him tears in my eyes.

"I know were like suppose to be his rivals and all but Chad does love you." what how was me being hurt by Alex have to do with Chad? Ugh Chad I so did not want to even see him ever again after I saw that magazine.

"I-... Chad What?" I asked

"When we got back he was acting like a jerk, but then a week or two later he softened up, then last week I saw him in the hall way..crying. If he wasn't in love with you I don't know what it is" he whispered

"Chad does love me? If so then why is he now dating Demi Lovato?" I sniffed

"Because he is in love just like you. He thought dating someone else will take his mind off of the one who hurt him."

"Oh I didn't hurt Chad he hurt me."

"But he hurt him self knowing he hurt you. Sonny you have to see it like we do" Tawni said coming into the prop house applying lip gloss on her lips.

"How is that?"

"Well you hurt him by being with your lover boy, so he just wants you to feel how he felt when he found out." Tawni said putting her lip gloss back into her lip gloss holder.

"I am breaking up with him, he used me"

"Oh Sonny I am so sorry. Oh god are you going to start wearing polyester because if you do I can't be seen with you. I am way to pretty for that to happen"

"Tawni its not the time for being conceded"

"Don't hate Nico your just jealous of my prettiness" Tawni said flipping her hair.

"Okay you guy's getting Sonny jealous wasn't such a good idea. Look at what there saying no-Oh hey Sonny..uh um I..thought you weren't going to come in today?"Chad said being quite nerves if I say so my self. Something is up when does Chad talk to my friends.

"Ugh I wasn't planning to come in but I just came in any ways." I replied in a dead tone. You know that kind when you have no expression in it. I started whipping the rest of my tears away with my hand.

"Sonny your back!" Marshall said coming into the room. I just gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah it looks like I am back" I replied back to Marshall.

"Oh my god you guys I found Chad's twin making out with Portlyn. Oh hey Chad...ugh Sonny what are you doing here?" Grady said running up to me and pulling me into a hug yeah he was a hugger too.

"Thats not his twin its Ale- oops sorry Sonny" Nico said and here comes the water works again oh great.

"Its okay ill be in the dressing room if you need me" I said trying to hold in my tears. I walked out of the Prop house once I went to the hall way I ran to mine and Tawni's dressing room I went and locked my side of the door and slid down to the floor. As soon as I knew no one was following me I started to cry again. Thats when my phone mooed, it said one new text message from him!

_'Hey Sonny good morning _

_sunshine, miss you _

_xoxo Alex'_

_***_

_Baby tell me who is she?_

_I need to know her name and number_

_tell me who does she hang out with_

_when your not together_

_I ain't gonna do nothing crazy_

_I just need you to here me_

_***_

I hated him so much he was so fake. How didn't I see that coming come on he looked exactly like Chad and I didn't think anything about it. I decided it was time to confront him I whipped my tears away and fixed my make up. Come on Sonny you can do this, don't let another guy hurt you again. I took a deep breath and unlocked my door, I didn't think Chad would be on the other side though.

"Chad what do you want?" I asked walking out my room.

"Nico told us what happened. Sonny I am so sorry, I should have figured it out that he was a fake. I should have told you about Portlyn the first time it would have saved a lot of tears and heartache to you"

"So now you know Alex is a fake so are you going to rub it in my face, because if you are hold on to it I am about to confront him about it. Just like I done to you so back off Cooper I am so not in the mood!" I yelled and started to stomp off to the Falls. I noticed my whole cast and Chad was following, me I so wanted to laugh when I saw Nico and Grady with a video camera and a regular camera.

"Sonny wait up, I am not going to rub it in your face." I heard Chad yell from behind me with the rest of my friends. What were they planning since when did they talk to the enemy? Yeah he was the enemy to me again well ever since I saw that stupid magazine with him and Demi Lovato! Ugh!

"Chad back off I told you I am not in the mood to here your mouth!"

"Wow Sonny, why are you so mad at Chad for?" I heard Grady ask.

"Because he lied to me again yesterday Grady. He hasn't changed and what is up with you guys being so...nice to him?" I asked rolling my eyes and walking off since no one said any thing. I finally made my way to Portlyn's dressing room, should I knock or barge in with out a notice.

_***_

_And tell me How many of your friends _

_you told all about it_

_they said you were working last Friday night when I was calling_

_did you lie to all of them too?_

_Or was I just the fool?_

_Roll the Credits_

_***_

"Just run in there" I heard Zora I looked around and saw everyone behind me again. I just shook it off and opened the door. Sure enough there was a surprised Alex and a mad Portlyn.

"What the Hell! What are you doing here Sonny?" Portlyn yelled

"You thought you can play me like a fool? I can't believe I trusted you Alex if that is your real name." I spit out those words with as much venom as I can.

"Sonny I can explain" he got up and started to walk up to me.

"Listen Alex I am no body's second choice. Its done and over with, your caught your game is up" I said trying to hold in my tears.

"Sonny I really did like you, I am sorry..I-"

"Don't give me I'm sorry, it doesn't count any more."

"But baby I need you to hear me I really mean it"

"Alex I cant trust you I just caught you in a full make out session with Portlyn"

"Wow your so pathetic Sonny seriously" Portlyn said laughing at what she was watching.

"No you are Portlyn just because I chose Sonny over you, you want to ruin her life. Your whole life is an act and no one cares any more" I heard Chad defending me.

"Chad you know its all her fault she doesn't deserve to be happy or to be with you!" she yelled some more.

"Who are you to tell me what I need or not! Your just a pathetic sad and lonely hated whale!" I yelled I really needed something else but whale but I wasn't thinking at the time.

***

_I know you directed it _

_I'm sure I produced a bit_

_I thought you were meant for me_

_my name should be on that screen_

_we weren't even at the end_

_but you started auditioning_

_and let let somebody star in my show_

_***_

"I should be the one with Chad and not you. You came to Hollywood and that's when it all started you were the only thing Chad would care about. He left me for you! I need my name on the screen not you!" she yelled what did she mean screen?

"Portlyn just because you can't talk with out a script doesn't mean your life is a movie. Build a bride and get over it!" I yelled at her I felt my blood boil in anger. This girl seriously got me mad.

"It is if I say it is and Chad is going to be mine!" she yelled at me walking up to me and raising her hand. I closed my eyes I knew what was coming five four three two one, bam my cheek felt like fire. I opened my eyes and I guess my instinct took over I reached for her hair and pulled her to the ground. She end up tripping me making me fall down while she got up and getting ready to kick. I rolled out of the way just in time before her foot collided with my face.

"Get away from my bestfriend!" I heard Tawni yell. I looked up to see Tawni jump on Portlyn's back, aw Tawni is fighting for me I was surprised.

"You little hoe get off me!" I heard Portlyn yell

"Tawni is not a Hoe!" I heard Nico yell to defend Tawni thats when I saw Alex get up in Nico's face.

"Don't be yelling at Portlyn!" Alex yelled at Nico. I knew he was lying to me. I finally got up and punched Portlyn when she pushed Tawni off her. I had my rings on too it made her cheek bleed a little.

"Ouch you bitch!" Portlyn yelled

"Well if she didn't yell at Tawni I wouldn't need to yell! And don't be getting up in my face like you know me!" I heard Nico yell again when I turned Portlyn had the advantage and pulled my hair. I saw Alex punch Nico in the stomach making Nico fall from loss of air.

"What the hell! First you steal my girlfriend then you hit one of my friends!" I saw Chad and Grady jump towards Alex at the same time

"No one hits my bestfriend and gets away with it!" Grady yelled hitting Alex in the jaw. I finally broke loose from Portlyn's grip and tripped her to the floor. Bad idea because she fell making me go down with her. I scratched Portlyn's arm thank god for my long nails or I would have been in some trouble. Right when I got my self up I saw Tawni grab a can of hairspray and threw it at Portlyn.

"What the hell is going on in here!" I heard someone yell. Tawni Portlyn and I froze. I looked at Chad he was rolling around with Alex hitting each other, Nico and Grady were doing the same.

"You guys stop fighting this instant!" I heard Marshall yell. Thats when the guys stopped fighting. I ran up to Chad and hugged him his lip was bleeding I felt really bad.

_Baby _ _tell me who is she_

_I need to know her name and number_

_tell me who does she hang out with _

_when your not together_

_I ain't gonna do nothing crazy_

_I just need you to hear me_

_I just need you to hear me baby_

_Roll the Credits_


	14. I Quit

_**Hey everyone sorry for the late update okay so this is the second to last Chapter they go to dinner and Sonny has her audition then its over. I am debating if I should have a sequel should I make Her Second Chance Dreams Do Come True or just end it with out a sequel?? well hope you guys like this chapter its okay I guess sorry that it is late again I'm still on vacation visiting family so I've been really busy. **_

"I am very disappointed in you kids, fighting is something that must have serious consequences. I am sorry but So Random is suspended till further notice. You guys have thirty minutes to get things and pack." Marshall said behind his desk. Everyone I So Random was in trouble except for Zora she wasn't in the fight. I bet everyone is going to be mad at me for starting the fight. Well it was mostly Portlyn who knew she was a fighter. My mom is going to kill me maybe they wont call her, she would never know.

"Marshall thats no fair, can't we get like cleaning duty or something." Grady said

"Eww cleaning is not for me, pretty people do not clean we have people for that" Tawni whined

"Yeah I mean we can do some community service program or something" Nico offered

"I am sorry but fighting is a serious thing. Chad and Portlyn is getting suspended too, Portlyn is most likely going to get fired" Marshall said and I couldn't help but fight off a laugh.

"Sonny what is so funny?" Marshall asked

"Oh nothing sorry" I said bitting my lip.

"You guys are lucky that Mr. Condor didn't catch you kids fighting" Marshall said

"But it wasn't our fault see Portlyn started to fight Sonny and Tawni helped Sonny and then that guy started to yell at Chad and then he yelled at us then we got mad and he hit us and Marshall please" Grady said making no sense.,

"Kids its only three weeks, think of it as vacation, without pay" Marshall said

"What if I take the blame? I was gone for two months any ways whats three more weeks? It is my fault any ways they were just helping me." I said looking at the floor, It was my fault it did start with me.

"Sonny I dunno if we can let that happen to you?" Grady said looking like he was about to cry, actually everyone looked sad.

"Well since your taking the fault I am sorry Sonny but you have to leave for three more weeks" Marshall said

"Thank you and everyone else if free to stay?" I asked

"Yes they will get to stay, see you in three weeks Sonny. When you do come back please no fighting" Marshall replied to me.

"Thank you Marshall see you later" I said getting up from my chair. I walked to my dressing room and grabbed my purse and keys. I was walking down the hall to leave when everyone was running my way.

"Sonny why did you take the blame?" Nico asked

"Because it was my fault you guys were just being good friends, I can't let that happen to you guys. I am sorry" I said hugging them and I turned back towards the door to walk out the building.

"Sonny were going to go out to dinner tonight be ready by six okay" Tawni said

"Okay thanks Tawni" I said and I heard everyone start to laugh? That was weird why were they laughing for. I saw Chad getting carried out by two security guards.

"I am Chad Dylan I do not get kicked out!" he was yelling, I had to admit it was quit funny.

"Sonny Monroe you have to please leave the premises" Murphy the security said tapping my shoulder.

"Sorry" I said and walking towards Chad who was trying to open his car.

"Sorry Chad, I didn't want this to happen" I said looking at my feet.

"Sonny they suspended me. Chad Dylan Cooper does not get suspend. I don't know how its run in Chuckle City but this doesn't happen to serious actors" He replied

"Chad"

"No Sonny, I need time to think"

"Think about what Chad? I got fired because of Portlyn who is your friend!" I yelled

"You got fired?" He looked worried

"No but I almost I took the blame for everyone, they wouldn't let me but I did it any ways"

"Why? Sonny they were in the fight too"

"I know but they were there for me just like you were" I started walking closer to him.

"Chad, Sonny don't make me tell you twice you are suspended" Marshall said in a stern tone.

"Listen Marshall can I take the blame for Chad too?"

"I don't know Sonny you will have to be gone for another week, most likely you will be fired" Marshall told me, I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I had to do this, there are more things for me I can sing even though no body knows about it. I'll be okay, I know it.

"Its okay please its not his fault, ill take full consequences for every one."

(CHADS POV)

Sonny was going to get fired because of the fight, that Portlyn started. I couldn't let that happen to her.

"Chad you have a good friend right here, don't let her go" Marshall told me

"Sonny you can't I was in the fight too"

"I don't care Chad you wouldn't be in the fight if it wasn't for me, plus acting means everything to you. I can't let that happen to you"

"Well Sonny I hate to say it but I am sorry for this I really am, your-"

"I quit Marshall its easier for you that way you don't have to fire me" She quit no its not going to be the same with out her.

"I will have Tawni put your things in a box. We will miss you Sonny"

"Sonny why?" I asked looking into her perfect brown eyes.

"Chad it has to be done, they would have canceled So Random, who knows ratings would fall if your gone from the Falls. There are more things I can do Chad, don't worry about me. Plus you have Demi" she replied and kissed my cheek before walking off to her car. My cheek felt like it was on fire.

"Well Chad welcome back I will talk to your producer follow me." Marshall said and I started to follow him back into the building. Sonny was no longer a random Portlyn was fired and that look alike was also fired, was I suppose to be fired too?

"Chad are you listing to me?" Marshall asked

"Oh sorry what was it?" I asked

"You are one lucky kid to have a friend like Sonny who put her job on the line to have you stay in your job"

"Mhm yeah lucky"

(Sonny's POV)

I walked back to my car I watched as Marshall and Chad walked back into the building before I started my car. I drove off to my agents office she was the one who helped me with everything that happened in Hollywood. She was going to be mad at me for not being in So Random any more, who knows what my mom would say. After driving about a hour in traffic I finally got to her office, I went up to the door and took a deep breath. I slowly made my way to the elevator and pushed 3rd floor. While I was waiting to get dropped off at my floor when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny Marshall told us what happened how could you take full blame?"

"Tawn its okay I am talking to my agent in a few minutes, don't worry about me"

"Oh its not that I just don't want a new girl to come in"

"Is that all you think about"

"No I think of how pretty I am"

"Oh that is so you"

"I know well we have an emergency meeting with the falls I have to go"

"Oh okay then, see you later Tawn"

"Bye" after that I hung up and I was already in front of my agents office. I walked in and signed the sigh up sheet and sat down on a chair. It took about 10 minutes before I was called.

"Sonny Hun what happened?" Liz asked me

"I quit So Random" I replied bitting my lip and following her into her office.

"Why in earth would you do that? So Random is your dream, Sonny"

"It use to be my dream," I said and I told her everything that has happened with the whole Chad thing and the fight.

"Wow Sonny, I think we can fix this, there is an audition for a show on Disney its called Molly with a Chance, basically its about a girl who goes to Hollywood and all her dreams come true she is in a drama called Scarlet Beaches and its kinda a show in a show and she is rivals with a comedy show called All That. Basically its like Mackenzie Falls and So Random, but Scarlet is more like Chad Dylan Cooper she thinks everything revolves around her. What do you say?" Liz said looking threw a book of auditions.

"It sounds great"

"But one thing you have to sing. Its going to start out as a motion pictures top selling movie that how they are going to promote the movie slash show. You are going to be working with Jake Ryan he is going to be the funny nice guy."

"Sounds great people would see how I can sing and act I will do it"

"Great I will call them and schedule an appointment for tomorrow at 3:30pm okay"

"Sure thing thank you Liz"

"Your welcome ill see you tomorrow Hun"

"Bye and thank you"

"Welcome bye Sonny" I was happy I got my second chance in Hollywood everything hasn't gone to waste after all. I couldn't wait to tell Tawni and the rest of my friends. That reminds me of my dinner tonight, I have to get home and get ready. I wonder if they are inviting Chad with them? I got to my car and drove home to get ready I had two hours to get ready and pick out a cute outfit.

(Chad POV)

"Okay as you heard Sonny Monroe is no longer in or apart of Condor Studios, we had an incident with So Random and Mackenzie Falls and if that happens again I will have to cancel both shows" Mr. C said threw the intercom

"Sonny Monroe quit to save our shows" Nico stated. That was true I still can't believe she done that for us, So Random was her dream.

"Yes that is true but it still means she is not allowed on any shows she could visit but she has to schedule an appointment with me. That is all you may leave now" Mr. C said and he left the meeting room. We all started to talk and leave the room after that.

"Hey Chad" Grady said from behind me.

"How come your still here?" he asked

"What?" I asked

"Yeah we saw them escort you out the studio" Nico said walking next ti us.

"Oh that Sonny quit to keep me, it was either that or get fired so she beat Marshall before he told her your fired"

"wow so your the reason why she quit" Zora said shooting daggers at me.

"Its not my fault she wouldn't listen to me" I replied

"Its not your fault and plus you ca thank her at dinner tonight Chad" Tawni said walking past us.

"What dinner?" I asked

"The dinner we are going to go to for Sonny." Nico said walking into the prop room with Grady following.

"Come on we have to be there in two hours meet us at the parking lot in a hour Chad" Tawni said walking into the room.

"where are we going to go?" Grady asked

"What about Arcadia?" Tawni asked

"Why Arcadia"

"I like Ski Ball and chicken fingers" Tawni said

"What about some place more fancy like Rib Crib?" Grady asked

"Dude thats not fancy" Nico commented

"I know but I love there ribs"

"What about Farley's?"

"Isn't that a sports bar?"

"Yeah but I like there hamburgers" Nico replied

"Come on what about Paru's?" I suggested

"Wow Chad that has like a 30 day reservation waiting list." Tawni said and I rolled my eyes did they forget who I was? I am CDC I can make any thing happen.

"I got my sources I can make it happen" I said bringing out my black phone.

"Hello this is Paru's Jaque is specking how may I help you?" a man with a French accent aked.

"Hello yeah this is Chad Dylan Cooper I need a table for five please at six"  
"We will have your table ready by six Mr. Cooper"  
"Thank you see you then" I replied

"How did it go?" Grady asked

"Like I said I have my sources and we have a table at six"

"wow that is great thanks Chad" Grady stated

****

It was 5:27 and Tawni and Sonny were taking forever to get out of Sonny's room.

"Ohmigod Sonny are you serious!" we heard Tawni yell

"What is going on in there?" Nico asked looking at Sonny's pictures I saw one of her and I in front of a waterfall at Knott's Berry Farm, that was our first date. Finally the girls came out and my mouth dropped Sonny was wearing all black she had a short black dress with black leggings, there was a black belt on her waste and she was putting on her black leather jacket. I liked the new look she was changing into, it was like the rebel side of Sonny not so sunny and bright but still with the bright attitude.

"Hey Chad" She smiled and I couldn't help my self I leaned in and kissed her soft pink lips.

"Chad what about Demi?" She looked sad

"Were just friends nothing else SonShine" I replied to her


	15. When I'm Gone

The group of friends were ordering dinner, while Sonny was staying quite.

"Hi my name is Bailey how may I take your order tonight" The waitress asked.

"Yes I'd like Fettuccine, Alfredo with chicken and broccoli" Tawni replied with a smile. Handing the menu back to the waitress.

"And what would you like to drink mam?"

"I'd like a peach iced tea please" Tawni asked.

"Okay so what about the rest of you?" Bailey asked

"Yes I would like the lobster with melted butter on the side, I would also like white rice on the side with a Dr. Pepper" Chad ordered handing the menu back to Bailey.

"I would like a simple plate of spaghetti, with garlic bread. Can I also have a iced tea" Grady asked

"And how about you two?" Bailey asked.

"Well I would like the chicken and shrimp carbonara with a raspberry lemonade" Sonny asked politely.

"And you sir what would you like?" Bailey asked Nico.

"Well for starters what about Sea food Alfredo then for drinks can I have a coke, and can I have an appetizer plate that has chicken fingers for Tawni, Toasted beef ravioli and, fried mozzarella" Nico ordered

"Okay I will bring your drinks and appetizer right away" Bailey replied leaving the table.

"Aw Nico your so sweet to remember my chicken fingers" Tawni replied

"Yeah any thing for you" Nico replied. Kissing Tawni's hand.

"So yeah get a room you two" Grady stated grabbing a bread stick and spreading butter on it.

"So as you all know I quit So Random" Sonny finally said.

"Sonny I feel so bad, if it wasn't for me-"Chad started to say but was cut off.

"No Chad, its not your fault, any ways I have an audition tomorrow for Molly With a Chance, its a movie its about a girl named Molly who is filmed in a show called Scarlet Beaches, who is rivals with a show called All That, basically its like Mack falls and So Random, but I get to play Molly who is full of her self and ill be Scarlet." Sonny started to explain.

"So its like a show in a show?" Grady asked his mouth full of bread.

"Yeah and to start the new show off were going to do a movie about it. You know to see how viewers like it then it will turn to a show" Sonny finished explaining

"So when is your audition?" Chad asked

"Here is your drinks" Bailey came back with a tray handing there drinks and giving Nico his plate.

"Thank you" Every one commented while she left.

"So yeah its tomorrow at 3:30... I think, my agent has to call me back" Sonny replied taking a sip from her drink.

"That sounds great, Sonny but where do you have to film?" Grady asked

"Well thats the thing, its apart of Disney" Sonny whispered

"What! Sonny they are the competition!" Chad and Tawni yelled at the same time.

"They are right Sonny, we been competing with Disney for years" Nico replied. Sonny just stayed quit while the waitress came and served them there food.

"Sonny?" Grady asked

"...yeah Grady?" Sonny asked playing with her food.

"Are you okay?" Grady asked again, Sonny just nodded her head, but ignoring the question.

"Sonny I'm sorry, but you will be competition. Every year Disney tries to out do us, just because they have Connect 3, Selena Gomez and Jake Ryan" Tawni stated

"Now there going to have you too" Nico commented

"Don't for get Hanna Montana and Miley Cyrus. Are you trying to ruin me" Chad cut in.

"For the millionth time Chad, there the same person!" Tawni complained

"What ever" Chad replied eating his lobster.  
"Mhm sure" Tawni said teasing Chad.

"I'll be back I have to freshen up a bit" Sonny said getting up from her chair putting money on the table to cover her meal. She didn't feel so hungry after all.

"Why are you leaving money on the table?" Grady asked

"Just in case I'm not here when the waitress comes" Sonny replied walking to the bathroom. She chose the single one so she can be alone. She started to cry, she had to do what was right it was her last chance to be in Hollywood. She took her phone out and called some one she can rely on. She waited for her friend to answer before giving up.

"Hello its Zora"

"Hey Z, are you busy?"

"No Sonny whats up?"

"Every one hates me right now" Sonny replied tears starting to form in her eyes

"What no, why you say that?"

"Well I went to my agent and she got me an audition for Disney, now everyone is mad"

"Wow Disney wants you! Thats so cool, I use to be on Disney but then I switched to Condor Studios because they didn't have a good vent system it was always way to hot in there or too cold"

"Your not mad?"

"No why should I? You saved every ones jobs they should be grateful"

"I knew I could count on yo to cheer me up"

"Thats what friends are for, even though your competition now you can always get the dits for us" Zora replied laughing like a mad person.

"Sonny are you in there?" Tawni yelled knocking on the door.

"Hey Zor, I gotta go there calling me"

"Sure just don't let them get to you Sonny"

"Thanks talk to you later"

"Bye" Zora replied hanging up the phone. Sonny got up from the floor and unlocked the door, to see Tawni, Nico, Grady and Chad on the other side.

"Sonny were you crying?" Grady asked pulling her into a hug.

"Who cares she is competition now" Chad replied folding his arms across his chest, making Sonny want to cry all over again.

"Hey I have to go, you guys can drive ill take a cab" Sonny commented running out the building.

"Sonny?" Some one called out to her as she started to run past a group she looked back to see none other than her ex boyfriend.

"James?" she asked looking at him with his friends.

"Yeah are you okay?" James asked

"A little not really, everyone hates me" She replied looking down at her feet.

"What why?" James asked

"Why are you being nice?" Sonny snapped remembering why they broke up in the first place.

"Because I was a jerk and I didn't want to be like that any more. You changed me" James replied

"Oh thats good to know" Sonny stated smiling a bit.

"OH! Look who we have here. It is James Conroy, see told you she would sell us out" Chad said in a angry tone.

"Chad what did I do to you?" Sonny said looking as if she was about to cry again.

"Its not what you did, its what your about to do. Sonny your going to Disney that could ruin Mack Falls" Chad replied

"Wow so you don't even care how I saved you from getting suspended? I saved all of you guys from getting suspended and your treating me like this?" Sonny asked coldly she didn't know what came over her.

"We wouldn't have gotten in that fight in the first place if it weren't for you!" Chad yelled

"Don't yell at her Cooper!" James yelled defending Sonny.

"Sonny I dunno what is wrong with him he is really mad" Grady said walking to her Nico and Tawni following.

"Don't tell me what to do Conroy!" Chad yelled stepping up to James.

"I think I just did! Cooper" James yelled again

"Wow how did James get involved?" Tawni asked

"He saw me running away...crying" Sonny replied looking at the two guys

"Oh" They all replied looking at Sonny.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sonny asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Because Sonny..I guess were just sad because were going to miss you" Tawni replied

"I could still see you and all" Sonny said quietly

"Yeah, but try to convince that to Chad" Nico said pointing to Chad who was in a head lock by James.

"Oh you guys would you cut it out!" Sonny yelled running up to Chad and holding his hand, Chad just gave James a death glare for ruining his hair.

"Sonny leave us alone"Chad replied

"No why are you guys fighting?" Sonny asked pulling them apart.

"Were fighting for you Sonny" James replied making Chad get even angrier and punched James in the face.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled running to James who fell from the impact.

"Oh my god James are you okay?" Sonny asked leaning over to to make sure he was going to be okay.

"Yeah Sonny, I am now" James replied brushing Sonny's cheek.

"Come on lets get up. I can't believe you Chad! What has gotten into you lately?" Sonny asked helping James up.

"Sonny I'm s-sorry" Chad said looking down he knew he was getting out of hand and this was no way to win her back.

"I'm not the person to be saying sorry to Chad." Sonny replied coldly still holding on to James hand.

"What..he deserved what was coming to him" Chad replied.

"Thank you for making my mind up for me Chad. At first I was going to deny Disney but now I'm not" sonny replied  
"Hey your going to be in Disney?" James asked walking hand in hand with Sonny to his car.

"Yeah I have an audition for Molly With a Chance" Sonny replied looking at James

"How cool, who you going for Daphene or Vivian? Molly is already taken, some girl has an audition for her tomorrow" James replied

"How do you know?" Sonny asked getting into his car.

"I have my connections and I will be playing Molly's love interest so I should know" James replied smiling making Sonny start coughing in shock.

"Whats wrong Sonny" James asked

"Oh nothing you'll see soon enough" Sonny replied looking out the window. They drove in silence just listing to the radio play one of Sonny's favorite songs When I'm Gone by Simple Plan.

"So tell me Sonny how have you been since I last saw you?" James asked parking his car at a park.

"I've been okay I guess, I fell in love with Chad. He broke my heart fell for his look a like he was a fake end up working for Portlyn and got into a huge fight earlier today I quit so here we are now" Sonny replied as if it was the easiest conversation.

"Want to take a walk around the park? If you want if not we can leave" James tried to say.

"Sure I'd love to, you know James you really seemed to change" Sonny commented. Getting out of the car when he opened the door for her.

"Well I learned from the best, on our last date" James replied holding out a hand for Sonny.

"Isn't that nice to know" Sonny replied holding his hand walking down the park. It was still day light out side but the sun was burly going down.

"Hey your Sonny Monroe are you dating James Conroy?" Some girl came and asked

"Ugh...um not really we use to though" Sonny replied blushing a bit.

"Why not I think you guys look better than that Chad Dylan Pooper, I don't like him" The little girl commented

"I agree with you, I don't like him either" James replied smirking a bit.

"Can I have a picture with you two?" The little girl asked

"Sure why not, do you mind James?" Sonny asked

"Any thing as long as its with you" James smoothly said. James and Sonny leaned down towards the little girl as her mother took the picture.

"Thank you this means a lot to me" The little girl replied hugging both of them.

"Your welcome. And hey whats your name" James asked

"Its Jamie" the little girl replied

"Aw thats a cute name here you go Jamie" James commented signing a picture he had in his wallet.

"Hey its a picture of both of you guys. I thought you didn't date" Jamie asked

"I had it for memories but I want my new friend to have it now" James replied

"Aw thank you Sonny can you sign it too?" Jamie asked

"Sure why not" Sonny replied getting the picture and signing it. She remembered that day at Arcadia it was the time when she won dance dance revolution and air hockey.

"Thank you, good luck you guys" Jamie said her good byes and walking away.

"Well that was interesting" James commented, walking threw the park.

"Yeah I can say that again" Sonny replied giggling.

"Yeah... hey want to go on the swings?" James asked pointing to the swing set.

"Yeah I love the swings" Sonny replied running towards them.

"You amaze me sometimes Monroe" James said pushing Sonny on the swing, making her giggle.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you can be sad one minute, then all of a sudden you change and your all sunny again how do you do it?"

"Well maybe you just helped me get into a better mood" Sonny replied giggling some more.

**HER_LAST_CHANCE_HER_LAST_CHANCE_HER_LAST_CHANCE**

"Chad how could you just yell at her like that!" Nico yelled as he got out of the car.

"I dunno what came over me" Chad replied following Nico, and Tawni with Grady behind them.

"Maybe you do know. I never knew how stupid you can actually get" Grady commented

"Yeah, so what if she is going to be on Disney she can still be our friend Chad, and that little tantrum you had I doubt that you will get her back now" Tawni stated "And you know what I thought of all that and I am pretty" Tawni finished flipping her hair.

"I know theres no use to make me feel worse than I already am okay" Chad replied sitting down in the prop house.

"Then why did you do it?" Nico asked sitting on the coffee table.

"I dunno, I was mad that I let Sonny quit to save my job. I didn't mean too I couldn't control my attitude" Chad sighed.

"Its okay Chad were sorry. We didn't mean to yell at you. Its just were a little upset that you yelled at Sonny and made her leave with _him_" Tawni said sitting next to Nico.

"Whats up with you guys are you like a couple now?" Grady asked looking at them weird.

"Grady stop changing the subject" Tawni quickly stated.

"Yeah G." Nico commented trying to switch the subject back to Chad and Sonny.

"Okay then so what are you going to do Chad? Like come on you practically forced her to go with James, I also heard he is apart of the same show Sonny is going to be in" Nico explained.

"I dunno what I'm going to do okay? I screwed up again" Chad whined looking at his phone.

"Wow you just plan oh messed up aren't you, pretty people don't go threw that" Tawni stated looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I am, I look better than you" Chad replied pointing to Tawni.

"You fools how could you do that to Sonny! You just ruin everything don't you!" They heard Zora yell but not knowing where she was.

"Zora come out!" Grady exclaimed looking for her.

"What do you mean we ruined everything?" Nico asked

"Well Sonny was going to give me the details about Disney when she started to work over there. She was going to still be trying to make you losers happy, now I doubt that she is going to do that" Zora said coming out from the vent.

**Wow you guys are amazing I can't believe this story got up to 90 reviews =) that is just awesome**

**so I lied I don't think this story is done just yet. So there is going to be a little more chapters.**

**So I was thinking since this story is almost done should I make a sequel its up to you vote on a new sequel or no??**


	16. srry plz read

**_Hey everyone i know how much you hate these a.n's but let me explaine to you that i havent gave up on the stories. i have been very busy lately i just started school again my senior year =) woop woop i only have one semester to go im a super senior yay...but i been busy with school and going to sleep early. i also been out looking for a job which i had no luck so far it sicks everyone keeps turning me down, but i refuse to give up. i am also helping my mom take care of my niece/god daughter and let me tell you she is always hyper *note to self dont give a 19month old bby candy lol _**

**_so yeah there are more surprises in store for all my stories i feel really bad that i havent updated any of them =( but i am trying my hardest to write as much as i can so i can update them its just that every time i sit down and start to write i get some other things i have to do. _**

**_For Her last cahnce: i have many things that is going to happen, anf for all you Channy lovers dont worry the love just got put on hold lol, and james lets just say he isnt who he says he is ;) wink wink lol but sadly after a chapter or two ima end it so i can start on the second part Dreaming of Reality or Dreams are only wishes what title you think is good for the second story for her last chance???_**

**_POWER OF SIX: i have good things in store for chad and sonny after they go to the diffrent dimension chad and sonny mite become an official couple or not... i know they already told each other how they feel but would the charmed ones approve?? or will they make them stop seeing each other making it forbidden love??? yeah there are going to be more spells and more powers from tawni nico zora and grady maybe chad too _**

**_Standing in the Rain:dont worrie i havent forgotten about this story i am working on it to bring you lovely reviewrs another chapter there going to finally be in spain and see what all the fuss is about the real reason they must go to spain and what happened to their families back in the days why the whole war started there is going to be alot of channy fluff and i am thinking of having grady fall for a spanish girl named esperanza espie for short what do you say???_**

**_Sweet Dreams: there is going to be the reason why Aly changed her name to Sonny and what her dad is really working for...its going to start off with her wonder years how she became famous and turned into a international super star. then i will have a chapter how chad became famous and how much they driffted apart from each other_**

**_well i hope you guys arnt too mad at me but its monday and i dont have school so i am going to work on a chapter as much as i can its going to be hard cuz ima go to the beach but wish me luck on the writing love you guys your awesome _**

**_-Brianna Marie_**


	17. New Chances

Sonny was sitting waiting for the director to say something about her audition, she looked around the big office. No doubt it was bigger than Marshall's office that she visited quite often before she left, the office was modern but yet it had a homey feeling to it.

"Well Miss Monroe, welcome to Disney we are glad to have you aboard our team. You will be working with Jake Ryan, Selena Gomez, and James Conroy there will be more celebrities that will be apart of the movie but we haven't had the chance to audition some because there on tour" Chance stated he insisted that Sonny called him Chane instead of Mr. Panneau.

"This is an honor Mr. Panneau, oops I mean Chance" Sonny nervously replied playing with her Juicy Couture bag that she believed gave her good luck.

"Will would show you round and I hope you will in joy working for Disney Sonny" Chance commented pushing a button on his phone to call in someone named Will. Sonny waited till he was done talking to Will before she got up to shake his hand.

Thank you again Chance" Sonny said shaking hands with the Green eyed blond haired guy who was her new director. He was the newest and youngest director just out of college, Sonny couldn't help but blush when she shook his hand goodbye.

"Your welcome Sonny see you later" Chance replied and walked her to the door where a short black head girl somewhere around Sonny's age stood.

"Hi my name is Wilma, but everyone calls me Will for short." Will said excited before grabbing Sonny's hand to follow her.

"Hi I'm Sonny" Sonny replied following the preppy girl in front of her.

"I know I am such a fan, I can't believe you are the new girl. This is amazing every one is so nice they treat everyone like family" Will said turning right into a room that had a star on the door with Silver letters saying Selena Gomez.

"Sel look who we have" Will said hugging Selena

"Sonny welcome, nice to see you again" Selena greeted pulling Sonny into a hug.  
"Nice to see you too, Selena. Are you still a relationship wizard?" Sonny asked remembering the last time she saw Selena.

"Hey I was right though, you and Chad were such a cute couple" Selena said happily, which made Sonny look down she was trying so hard to forget how he yelled at her the day before.

"Yeah, so cute" sonny said deadly Chad hurt her last night, after James took her back home Chad was standing there at her door which she thought was nice and sincere, but she was wrong it just led to more arguing. She felt her heart shader into pieces once again.

"Whats wrong?" Selena asked noticing Sonny looked like she was about to cry.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about things" Sonny quickly said.

"Well we should be going Sonny I still have to show you around the rest of the studio. So if you follow me Jake Ryan is next on the stop" Will said grabbing Sonny's arm and pulling her down the hall.

"So are you an actress too?"Sonny asked quickly following her down the hall way. She past some posters that had pictures of Selena Gomez and Jake Ryan ad more celebrities like Connect 3. Sony was amazed at all the pictures she saw she saw this one called Friends for Change which she liked a lot it had all the actors together she wished Condor Studios were happy like them.

"No I am just an intern here I want to become a director one day. Well look where at Jakes room" Will commented showing her a door that had a gold star with black letters with Jake Ryan in cursive writing on it.

"Will can you do me a favor and have Hannah call me" Jake said not noticing Sonny standing there.

"Sure thing Jake, well I have to show Sonny around so introduce your self" Will said walking past him to sit on his couch in his dressing room.

"Oh I am so sorry hi I'm Jake" Jake said extending out his hand, Sonny took it shaking his hand.

"I'm Sonny Monroe nice to meet you" Sonny replied politely

"Okay so you met now on with the tour, so much studio so little time" Wilma said getting up and headed for the door.

"Why is a rush Will?" Jake asked blocking the door, so that the girls couldn't get out the room.

"Because Jake I promised I will show her around, thats why" Will said narrowing her eyes at Jake.

"Well maybe I want to show her around" Jake replied narrowing his eyes at Wilma. Sonny just stood there watching them give each other death glares.

"Well maybe you were too late so I got the job Ryan!" Wilma yelled

"What ever Johnson just leave Sonny with me I can show her around" Jake hissed.

"You guys its okay you both can show me around" Sonny said trying to calm them down.

"You stay out of it" Wilma hissed making Sonny flinch, she decided it was best to wait out side so she slowly walked out the room while they were yelling at each other.

"Hey Sonny how is my favorite girl doing?" James greeted walking towards her, she gave him a small smile.

"Its okay I miss C studios though it feels different being here" Sonny replied looking back at Jakes room she still could hear the yelling.

"Kinda reminds me of how you and Chad use to be" James said softly, Sonny just looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked giving James weird faces. James started to laugh at her making her blush.

"You know how you two would fight over stupid things just like Wilma and Jake does. So has he even told you sorry yet?" James asked sitting on the floor next to Sonny. She just shook her head.

"No we end up arguing, James I think its really over between us. I didn't want it to happen because we been through so much you no. Plus I still love him" Sonny replied looking down at her legs. James wrapped his arms around Sonny's shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Its okay Sonny if you need anything I am here for you" James whispered running his fingers threw her hair. Sonny just blushed a bit at his attempt to calm her down.

"Thank you James, your the best." Sonny commented resting her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, she felt like she can stay like this and not worrying about any thing.

"What is this?" Wilma asked looking at the two with disgust.

"You know each other?" James asked

"Yeah she is showing me around" Sonny said softly her eyes still closed she was afraid if she opened them she would cry.

"Yes now how do you know her Conroy?" Wilma hissed.

"She is my ex-girlfriend and my friend. Now I really doubt that concerns you" James shot back getting up from his spot on the floor.

"I highly doubt that" Wilma said coldly.

"Its true" Sonny replied grabbing James hand getting up from the ground.

"Stay out of it!" Wilma yelled at Sonny again.

"Don't yell at her Wilma!" James yelled defending Sonny.

"Hey whats going on here?" Jake asked walking out of his dressing room.

"Jake please can you take me to my dressing room?" Sonny asked looking sadder then earlier when he saw her.

"Sure come with me" Jake replied walking past the yelling Wilma and James. They didn't even notice that Jake and Sonny asked.

"So weren't you on So Random?" Jake asked walking to a door that had a gold star with blue lettering on it saying Sonny Monroe.

"Yeah but I..ugh quit" Sonny replied sadly, following Jake into the room. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her dressing room. It was perfect the walls were green, purple and pink. She had an orange couch that was in front of a 32 inch plasma TV. On one wall it had Sonny painted on it with pictures of her in her photo shoot. The room was nothing compared to hers and Tawni's room. There was also a pink vanity with all the make up she would need.

"Why did you do that?" Jake asked sitting on the couch.

"It hurts to talk about it, I am sorry but maybe some time later when I'm not about to cry" Sonny replied sitting next to Jake. He grabbed the remote and started to flip threw the channels.

"I understand when your ready I will be the one you can run to if you want" Jake replied stopping on a channel.

"Do you think you can pee pee dance?" Sonny's voice rang through the air. Sonny froze and turned her head to see she was on the screen, they were watching So Random.

"You were really good" Jake added after the show went to a commercial.

"Thanks did you know that we had to make all those sketches?" Sonny replied more cheerfully then earlier.

"No way are you serious?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah I remember the Check-it out girls sketch that was mine and Tawni's favorite. We wanted lunch boxes and t-shirts" Sonny stated smiling at Jake.

"That would have been cool" Jake replied.

"All cast members for Molly with a Chance please been in stage 28 immediately. That is all" The announcer said over the intercom.

I guess that is us" Sonny said standing up.

"Yeah it is, miss Molly" Jake teased getting up and showing Sonny where the stage was.

"Yes it is Lance" Sonny teased him back.

"Hey that isn't even my real name" Jake whined playing around.

"Well Molly isn't my name its Scarlet" Sonny said in a British accent.

"Hey your accent is really good" Jake commented.

"Why thank you my good sir" Sonny replied giggling. They finally made it to stage 28 it was nothing compared to Condor studios. Sonny saw the lounge area and then there was a hang out spot in one corner where they had fooze ball and a pool table. Then they had the buffet and the stage was huge Sonny was amazed on how big the room was.

"Welcome to your new home Sonny" Jake said pointing to the room.

"Its is so big and..wow. It is nothing like C Studios" Sonny exclaimed following Jake to a group of teens.

"Yeah thats how I felt when I came here from Star Studio, oh look its Selena and James" Jake stated pointing to the two who walked into the room looking like they were about to tear each others heads off.

"Hey Sonny whats up" Selena greeted

"Nothing whats wrong with you two? You guys look like your about to kill each other" Sonny replied walking towards the stage with her friends.

"Or someone" Selena and James said in a unison.

"What you mean?" Jake asked stopping at the buffet table.

"Wilma thats what I mean" James replied, reaching out to grab an apple fritter.

"She seemed nice...at first" Sonny said slowly.

"Yeah thats all an act she is a total witch with a b!" Selena exclaimed grabbing a water bottle.

"Yeah she thinks she is all that just because her dad is like CEO of TOSHIBA or something like that" James told them.

"Wow sounds interesting, my name must taste good since its always in some ones mouth" Will said smirking walking over to the group.

"What do you want?" Selena hissed.

"Yeah Wilma! What do you want?" Jake asked

"Oh nothing really wanted to make friends with Sonny" Will smirked looking at Sonny and giving her a disgusted look.

**Her_Last_Chance**

"Cut! Chad great job like always" The director yelled, Chad just waved his hand and walked past his cast mates to his dressing room. He wasn't talking to any one since he screwed up with Sonny again, he knew he should have been nicer to her.

"Chad bout time you get here" Tawni said

"Yeah we had to wait for like 30 minutes" Grady complained.

"Sorry guys, so you guys finished the plan?" Chad asked moving past the _'Randoms'_ to unlock his door.

"Yes we have the perfect plan, its fool proof" Zora said in an evil tone.

"Good because I can't just let Sonny leave out of my life like this, I love her too much" Chad whispered sitting down at the vanity looking down.

"So this is the deal, we all know that Disney films in Canada for there movies at the Disney Ranch, well all we have to do is convince Mr. C to let us either film a movie that involves all of us or have a vacation in Canada." Nico started to explain.

**Her_Last_Chance**

"Okay everyone settle down! My name is Carly Santiago, I will be your director for this movie. Let, me explain to you how things are going to go down. Sonny Monroe your going to be Scarlet, we dropped Molly because we all agreed it will go better, so your going to be Scarlet and your going to play Starla. The new name for the movie is going to be called The Last Goodbye, its not going to be like the show. So Jake you will be Sonny's brother who dates her best friend Selena. James is in love with Sonny but she is tired of him pushing her away. So any questions?" Carly announced.

"Yes, I have one" Sonny asked.

"Yes Sonny?" Carly asked

"Will I still be having to sing?" Sonny asked nervously

"Yes, Starla is into music but only her brother knows, you will fly to Canada and film there Wilma will pass out your scripts. We leave in a week " Carly replied

"Carly, would we be staying at the ranch?" Jake asked

"Yes, we will also be filing in New York but thats in two months from now. If that is all I would like to start the table read" Carly announced. The whole cast went to the big table that was set up on the stage, they all read there lines and made some changes and Sonny and Selena had done a few songs that was in the movie. Sonny felt like she related to this movie, it was like she was reading her love story with Chad. She decided that she would help write the final song that wasn't chosen yet.

"Sonny do you have any ideas for the final song?" Carly asked.

"I have some, it could be about a goodbye and how he regretted saying good bye. I think I can have it done in a couple of hours" Sonny suggested.

"That is perfect once you write it, we can find the music for it then you and Selena could start recording the sound track" Steven the music director stated.

**Her_Last_Chance**

"Mr. Condor we as the Randoms and the Falls think it will bring more ratings if we do a movie about friendship. We can film it in Canada I have been working on a script that I had just finished. If you would like this is a copy" Chad asked nervously obviously afraid that he was going to get fired.

"I learned from you? Maybe we can change the name. This is a great idea Cooper I will talk to your directors and we can get this up and running before that Disney films theres. My sources said they are working on a movie that will blow The Mackenzie Falls movie out of the charts" Mr. Condor replied.

"So is this a yes?" Tawni asked

"Of course, this is going to bring so many viewers to both shows, which means more money" Mr. C exclaimed excitedly.

**Okay this is the end of the story we had a good run. Thank you to every one who reviewed you guys are the best!!! I seriously mean it. So there will be a squeal I just need a name for the new story. So its up to you my lovely reviewers what you want the name to be. **

**A. Last Goodbyes**

**B. You'll always find your way back home**

**C. World of Chances**

**okay you decide on what the title should be.**

**What should Chad movie be about??**

**What should Last Goodbye be about??**

**How will Sonny and Chad get back together??**

**yes it is all up to you.**


End file.
